A Whole New World
by LeSpy
Summary: When a human gets sent to the pokemon world as a ralts and gets into a team rather fast; the adventures he will have are bound to e fun. The M rating is mostly for Language and adult situations. NO LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: Hello, this is my first story so don't expect anything amazing, but I think I'm not too bad. Of course everybody usually says that about themselves so I don't think it means much coming from me. Just do you know Heather is looks like the female character in pokemon emerald, but she is not in any way may. Oh yeah and I don't own pokemon; Nintendo and Gamefreak have that privilege. So enjoy.**

**Chapter one: Hello world.**

I stood up and looked around. I knew I was in the pokemon universe, but whatever had sent me here made sure I wasn't going to freak out. It had also made sure I wouldn't let slip that I used to be a human. I saw a puddle of water nearby and I walked over to see my reflection and to find out what pokemon I had turned into. Walking was a little hard, it felt as though I was walking on top of my "clothing". Finally I managed to get over to the puddle and the reason I had trouble walking was revealed to me. I was a ralts. Well, that I knew that meant that I was a psychic type. I then began to wonder what moves I know if any. As soon as I thought it I immediately knew somehow, I knew. Double team, Teleport, Confusion, and... Pyscho cut? I didn't think ralts could learn that move. I shrugged not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth and noticed I was in some kind of forest. I set off in a random direction wondering what region I was in and where in that region I was. As I was walking I saw a path ahead. I quickly (as I could) walked over to it knowing that paths usually led to a city or town. When I got on the path I immediately _sensed_ something. I was little weirded out by this, but remembered that I was a psychic type and this would probably happen often. Focusing on the whatever it was I felt emotions coming from someone I felt happiness, a sense of accomplishment, and a bit of nervousness. Curious as to what this could be I walked over to where I sensed, noticing that I was still following the path. I saw a human walking down the path with a large smile on her face. She was wearing a green bandanna with long tan hair coming out of it, down to her sides and had on a red shirt and long khaki pants. The human saw me and stared for a second before I sensed her feel lucky. She took out a pokeball and tossed it in the air saying, "Flare come on out!"

I was little surprised as the pokeball emitted a red beam on the ground and a young looking torchic appeared. The torchic (Who I assumed was nicknamed Flare, by the human who was obviously her trainer) blinked twice before looking at me and realizing what her trainer wanted her to do.

I was only a little surprised as I heard Flare say, "Alright punk, prepare to get beaten."

I realized what was happening and incase it wasn't obvious I'll tell you. They were going to try and capture me. Some internal instinct told me to fight back and defend myself and I wasn't going to ignore it.

Letting out a small huff I called back, "In your dreams."

The human yelled out, "Flare start it off with with a scratch!"

Flare started running towards me. Letting some instinct take over iI jumped back and, happily noting that I had successfully dodged Flare and was now about five feet away from her. I used Double team and felt immensely satisfied when four mirror copies of myself appeared by my sides. Deciding to fight back I had all four of my copies run at Flare in a straight line.

The human yelled out, "Flare, use Scratch on all of them! Even if none of them are real then it'll get rid of it's copies!"

I struggled against smiling. They had fallen right into my trap. Flare jumped, rather quickly, up using scratch on the first clone as it promptly dissipated. This repeated until Flare had gone through all the clones and was now almost right in front of me and her eyes widened as she realized I was the real one and that she wouldn't be able to dodge any attack I used against her. The human gasped coming to the same conclusion as I used Confusion point blank on the torchic in front of me. She was sent back a few yards coming to a stop a foot from her trainer. I almost flinched as I felt the human feel, fear, anger, and... respect about me? I shook my head as Flare got on her feet.

Flare actually growled before saying with grudging respect, "Alright, you managed to actually do some damage, but don't think for a second you're going to win."

I gave her a cocky smile before saying, "I don't have too, even if you some how manage to land too many hits on me and I'm about to faint do you know what I'll do?"

Her curiosity got the better of her and she said, "What?"

I gave her another smile before saying, "I know teleport."

Her shoulders sagged for a bit as she realized the implications of what that meant, before she said, "Then we'll just have to be fast."

Before I could respond she darted forward at ridiculous speeds obviously using a quick attack and rammed into me. I fell back a few feet and looked up to see her following up with an ember. It hit me dead on and I was thrown back another few feet. I was hurting now. I knew if I took another hit I would be out cold. I used Double team, but only managed to make three copies. I decided to try something I used teleport, but not to get away. I used to make myself and my three copies appear a few feet in front of me in a diamond formation, surrounding Flare. She blinked as she realized what I had done and was able to spit out an ember, but only hit a clone I prepared Psycho cut, my clones doing the same. I felt surprise come off of Flare's trainer as the glowing purple blade appeared around my arm. I darted in hitting the already wounded torchic from behind. Knocking her forward and onto the ground. Feeling cocky I swaggered over to her prone figure and saw her prop herself up on a wing somehow. Not questioning the physics hear I asked her in a cocky tone, "Any last words before I knock you out?"

I saw her look past me before saying, "Behind you."

Normally I wouldn't fall for such a trick, but I was a little jumpy and turing around saw a great ball right in front of my face before it hit me and pulled me in with a red flash. I immediately saw only darkness and I felt the great ball trying to capture me. I tried fighting back, but I was too tired and my injuries were hurting. After what seemed like an eternity I gave in to the darkness inside of the pokeball and fell into a half-conscious stupor.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Heather

**Chapter 2: Meeting Heather.**

I was released from the great ball (much to my relief) and looked around seeing Flare and the human I realized was now my trainer. Instead of feeling confined or stolen I just felt... content I guess knowing I was now part of a family.

I saw Flare give me what looked like a friendly smile (It's hard to tell with her beak) and say, "I don't believe we were formally introduced, I'm Flare and this is our trainer, Heather."

Instead of feeling anger or resentment about Flare hurting me I realized that there was no other way that they were going to catch me and that either way I just couldn't feel angry at her. Taking a second to respond I was going to introduce myself whenI realized I couldn't remember my name.

Flare seemed to realize what I was thinking and smiled a bit before saying, "Don't worry Heather will give you name."

I looked up at Heather who smiled at me before saying, "I think I'll name you... Pyscho."

I paused and looked at her and giving her a look that said, _are you crazy?_

Seeing my look she thought a bit before saying, "How about, wizard?"

She was meant by another withering look.

This continued on for a few minutes before she sighed exasperated saying, "If you don't like this name I'm just calling you Ralts. How about, Link?"

I thought about it and nodded. Her face lit up as she saw I liked the name. I looked around and saw Flare looking amused.

I walked over to her and said, "Nice to meet you Flare, my name is Link."

I swear Flare giggled as I did that and said, "Yeah I heard."

I was about to come up with a witty retort when I felt the wounds Flare had given me flash in pain. I winced and cringed as I felt the wounds starting to hurt.

I saw Flare look at me worried and she said, "Are you ok?

I was about to snap at her that I was not and that, that was a stupid question when I felt her feel genuinely sorry and a little guilty about what she had done.

Swallowing the mean response I said through gritted teeth, "No, I'm fine just a little scratch is all."

As I stumbled Flare saw the extent of my wounds and said, "No, you're not now so don't try to act like you are. Now come on Link we shouldn't be to far way from Oldale Town, now get in you're pokeball and we can move out.

I knew I had hit her pretty good and asked her, "What about you? I hit you a few times as well."

She grimaced at the memory and replied almost sheepishly, "Heather had a potion wither her that she used on me. ... She only had one left which is why we can't use one on you."

I sensed she was worried I would dislike her because of this I gave her a shocked look and said, "Flare do you really thing I am the type of pers... pokemon to think that!"

She gave me a surprised look as I continued, "I would never think badly of you for getting healed before me. Heck I don't think I could dislike you period. Flare when Heather let me out I didn't feel anger or resentment, I felt like I was part of a family and families don't dislike each other."

As I finished my small rant I saw tears starting to form in Flare's eyes. Darting forward she wrapped her small wings around me in a hug and said, "I'm sorry Link. Please forigve me!"

Wincing a little as her hug brushed my wounds I said in a much calmer voice, "I already have Flare. Now come on lets go to Oldale so I can get patched up."

She backed away from me slowly. I noticed Heather looking at us with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

Seeing that our little moment was over she said, "Alright you two, time to go in your pokeballs and head over to Oldale."

She started pulling out Flare's and mine pokeballs, but I looked at her and shook my head which universally meant no.

Heather looked at me a little surprised and said, "YOU don't want to go in your pokeball?"

I nodded yes.

"But, you're hurt"

Another nod from me.

"You're sure?"

Yet another nod.

Sighing she said, "Fine, but don't whine to me when your wounds start hurting."

Heather put away my great ball and continued to pull out Flare's pokeball.

Flare looked at me and I didn't need psychic powers to be able to tell she wanted to talk to Heather alone.

I walked a few yards away sitting down on a log as they seemed to have some kind of conversation. I'm pretty sure I saw Flare look at me before... blushing maybe? It was hard to tell with her reddish orange coat, but I'm pretty sure that's what I saw. I saw Heather smile and I felt that she just realized something.

Heather and Flare walked back over to me as Heather said, "Link, Flare's going to walk with you and make sure you don't hurt yourself or anything, is that ok?"

I shrugged not really caring either way. Flare walked over to my side, although still not being close enough to make me feel uncomfortable.

As we were walking I asked Flare, "So what did you and Heather talk about?"

Flare responded by simply saying, "Girl stuff."

"Oh, ok." I responded not overly caring and knowing that she wouldn't tell me any more."

We made it to Oldale Town without further incident. My wounds had receded to a dull ache by this point, but they still hurt if anything brushed them. even slightly. Seeing the Pokemon Center I started walked a little faster. Walking through the automatic doors I saw a few people sitting about and Nurse Joy sitting behind her counter typing on a computer.

Nurse Joy looked up as she heard the doors open and seeing me and the state I was in immediately rushed from behind the counter and over to me. Giving me a once over she carefully picked me up and took me over to a machine with Flare still following me. Carefully laying me down on the machine she reached behind and pulled a half dome of glass that was attached to the machine. The machine had a spongy black surface that I was laying one. Nurse joy pressed a few buttons and some lights started flashing. Once the lights went out I felt great!

Hopping out of the machine as soon as Nurse Joy opened the dome I gave myself a look in a nearby mirror and saw that all my wounds had disappeared!

Flare seeing my astonishment walked over to me as I was staring at the mirror and said, "Is this your first time in a pokemon center?"

Nodding I said happily, "Yeah, I feel great now!"

I heard say almost reflexively it seemed, "You look it too."

I looked at her a little surprised and she seemed to blush a bit before quickly saying, "You know healthy."

I nodded wondering how I had so easily misinterpreted her and responded, "Oh, yeah. I was thought you meant something entirely different." I said with a smile.

She seemed a little curious when i said this and asked, "What did you think I meant?"

"It's a little embarrassing and a little disturbing, so I think I'll keep it to myself."

I felt her feel annoyed at me for some reason, but it was very brief making me wonder if I had imagined it. She walked out of the room we were in faster than I could keep up. Stumbling out the door a bit I saw Heather sitting in a chair reading a magazine. I walked over to her and saw Flare at her feet still looking annoyed at me. Heather looked up from her magazine and gave me a smile as she stood up, putting the magazine down. Flare refused to acknowledge my presence which hurt a bit, seeing as how I had come to like her. We walked out of the pokemon center with Flare walking a few feet ahead of us, seeming to know where we were going.

Heather sighed and looked down at me, "Link, I'm not going to ask what you did because I know it would be awkward for you to tell me, but whatever you did it obviously hurt Flare whether it was intentional or not you need to apologize."

I gave a small sigh and nodded. I would wait until we got to our destination. There was a hotel up ahead and I realized it was getting late and that we would be spending the night here. Walking inside Heather paid the man at the counter and was handed a key. Making our way up a flight of stairs we came to a door and Heather inserted the key and let Flare and me walk in first. The instant I walked inside I heard the door slam shut behind me and heard the lock clunking closed as well.

Heather called out, "I'm leaving you two in here until you make up. I'm going to go get some food for dinner and if you haven't made-up by the time I get then you get no food."

I heard Heather walking away. Turning back around I saw Flare sitting in a corner refusing to look at me. I sighed mentally knowing this was not going to be easy. I walked over to Flare and put the tip of my arm (Where my hand would be) on her shoulder. She cringed a bit at the contact, but didn't try to move my arm. I looked up at her face and saw her pointedly looking away. I raising my head a bit more I said, "Flare, I need you to look at me." I waited and saw her slowly turn her head and start to look at me. Raising an arm I parted my helmet like hair and revealed my bright red eyes. "Flare look into my eyes and listen. I am not going to sugar coat this because it will just create problems later on. I don't know what I did to hurt you, but the fact remains that i did and for that I am truly sorry. You don't have to tell me what I did, but flair I need you to find it in your heart to forgive what I did."

Flare stared into my eyes seeing the sincerity of what I said reflected in them. Taking a deep breath she seemed to consider what I said before saying, "Ok Link, I forgive, but can you forgive me for being such a terrible friend?"

I gave her a caring smile and responded, "Of course."

Flare closed her eyes and seemed to lean closer to me, but stopped herself. I didn't question it deciding it would just make more problems. I smiled and said, "Now I realize this is a bit anti-climatic, but this has been emotionally tiring so i think I am going to go read a book. I had noticed that the room we were in had a shelf with some books on it. since the shelf was too high for me to reach I teleported up to it and saw a book called, "Psychic Strategies for Psychic Trainers", although I thought that the name was a bit cheesy I knew that it would most likely help me so I dragged the book off of the shelf (It was to big for me to carry) and teleported down with it. Dragging the book over to a pillow I had seen pressed against the wall in a corner of the room I noticed it suddenly got much easier to move. Looking up I saw Flare helping me push it I gave her a word of thanks and when we got to the pillow I let go of the book and opening it settled down on the pillow. After what I think to be about five minutes of reading I felt a sudden warmth at my side. Looking to my left I saw Flare laying down beside me.

She said simply, "You looked cold."

I decided that this was most likely common pokemon courtesy and it was a little chilly in the room. Giving her a smile I went back to my reading.

After another few minutes Flare asked me, "Hey Link, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," I responded non-chalantly.

She for someone reason blushed at this (I knew for sure she did because she was right next to me) and said, "I'll take that as permission to ask another then. How can you see through your hair? It's like a helmet, but you always seem to know where you're going."

I paused my reading and thought about it. After a few seconds I told her, "Maybe it has something to do with my eyes being red, but I can see just fine."

I went back to reading with the feeling of Flare breathing gently against my side.


	3. Chapter 3: A new addition and a forest

**Chapter 3: A new addition**

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Heather is standing over us with a knowing smile. She said to us, "So I see you did a little more than make-up."

I being completely oblivious as to what she meant was confused when Flare immediately jumped from my side and shook her head hurriedly at Heather. Heather's face seemed disbelieving for a second, but then looking at me seemed to believe whatever it was she had implied wasn't true. I asked Flare what had just happened and she blushed saying, "There was a mis-understanding."

I shrugged accepting the answer before stretching and standing to see what Heather had to say. She said rather simply, "You two were sleeping when i got here last night and I decided to let you sleep 'til morning, which is now here. We're going to try and het to Rustboro city by nightfall. We have a lot of ground to cover so you two are going to have to eat breakfast on the road." ... ok maybe it wasn't so simple, but the message was, get moving and move fast. I got up and just left the book I had been reading where it was figuring that the room cleaning would get it. We left Oldale and began walking to Petalburg city the first step in our journey to Rustboro. When we left we got on route 102. It was kind of pleasant walking around in the forest like area. There were a few trainers there, but me and Flare beat them with ease. However there was one noteworthy event. We were walking through some tall grass and we ran into a poochyena who seemed to be abnormally strong for the pokemon in this area. Heather immediately deciding a third pokemon would be a great addition to the party, I wanted to be the one to fight her (I could tell her gender through instinct) but Heather was a little worried because poochyena is a dark type, but let me go ahead.

The poochyena gave a low growl before saying, "Stay back I'm stronger than anything you'll find here."

I gave a small chuckle and said, "So am I."

"You do realize that I have a type advantage right?" she asked her tone still low, but seemed to have respect in it now.

"You do realize that by now I could have knocked you out three times over right?" my tone teasing.

I felt grudging admiration and respect come from her before she said, "Then come with me."

I physically stumbled out this and managed to say, "What?"

"I need a pack and you are obviously strong, so come with me. Together we could rule this place."

I gave a small sigh noticing the slight desperateness in her voice and responded with, "No can do, but you could come with us without a fight and join our proverbial pack."

She seemed to actually think about it for a second before she shook her head and said, "Never." with a tone that told me she wouldn't be swayed.

Giving an exaggerated sigh I said, "Then lets dance."

Using teleport I got behind her surprising her with my sudden use of the move I used a Psycho cut on her, but as expected even a direct hit from my most powerful move didn't do too much damage. She jumped forward to gain distance from me and turned around to face me. I used Double team creating four extra copies of me. I used teleport again surrounding her as I had in my battle with Flare. Knowing I couldn't give her a chance to react I quickly used Pyscho blade on her from behind her, but this time it seemed to do a fair amount of damage and I quickly figured out I had gotten a critical hit on the poochyena. Unfortunately, while I was thinking my opponent used the opportunity to surprise me by using Fire fang on me. I managed to throw my self to the side so the attack hit my arm, but it still hurt quite a bit. Using another teleport to gain some distance from the poochyena I started blasting it with Confusion. I was able to shoot two off before she landed a tackle on me. Groaning, I used Double team, but I only created one copy, however this was part of a new strategy i had just come up with. Leaving my clone behind to make it seems like it was sending me forth I charged the poochyena. My opponent fell for my trap hook, line, and sinker. She thought that I was the clone and the actual clone staying behind was the real me. She jumped over me skillfully, and used a normal bite attack on the clone, that if it had hit me would have fainted me. The clone disappeared and she realized that she had been tricked; whirling around she actually moved into my Pyscho cut. This one almost finished her off as I noted that it was another crit. and remembered happily that Pyscho cut had a high critical hit ratio. I ran forward deciding to finish it off with one more Pyscho cut when the poochyena leaped at me using another Fire fang and taking me by surprise as my own momentum helped her attack. I was sent back five feet exactly and without the energy to do another attack. The poochyena walked over to me knowing I was done. She stood above me facing away from Heather and Flare.

She said to me, "It's a shame really, you would've been a nice pack member and you are rather cute, but I digress any last words?"

I noted she didn't even seem to remember about Heather and Flare as I said, "Right behind you."

She whirled around knowing that I was too weak to do anything and wouldn't gain anything from a trick like this. She turned around and just as I had came face to face with a great ball. The ball hit her and fell onto the ground shooting a red beam at her which promptly sucked her inside the great ball. It rocked once. It rocked twice. It rocked a third time. There was a pause and I almost thought that my opponent would break out, but then same ding I heard when I had been captured was heard and I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

At that precise moment in time Heather decided it would be a great idea to almost blow my eardrums out by yelling, "YES WE CAUGHT THE POOCHYENA!"

I mumbled to myself that if this were a text that would deserve about ten exclamation marks. I tried getting up but I was to hurt to do so. I saw Flare walk over to me with a worried expression on her face and her emotions were like tidal waves of worry. I thought she was making a mountain out of a molehill here, but I was pretty badly hurt.

Managing a weak smile I said, "Yeah doing just fine, now if'n you don't mind I think I'ma take a nap k?" I then passed out.

I woke up a little while later to the sight of some flashing lights and a spongy material on my back. I realized I was in the healing machine at a pokemon center. When the treatment was done I saw Nurse Joy lifting the glass dome off the machine I was in. Happily hopping down I saw Heather, Flare, and my former opponent the poochyena waiting for me. As soon as I hopped down Flare ran to me so fast I thought she used Quick attack and tackled me to the ground with a hug. I was surprised at this sudden burst of affection and I felt Heather feel a small bit of amusement at the sight, but I think I sensed the latest addition to our team feel jealousy for a second, but the emotion passed very fast.

I managed to get Flare off of me by saying, "Come on Flare at this rate I'll have to go back in that machine for all the bruises I'm gonna get from your hugs."

She got off of me with another one of her faint blushes. We made our way over to Heather and our new companion and the four of us went outside.

Once we were out on the dirt outside of the pokemon center Heather said, "Alright, the first thing we need to do here is give you a name." she finished pointing at the poochyena.

She gave Heather an inquisitive look before turning it to me and saying, "But I already have a name."

Heather saw that we were conversing and paused while I said, "Well what is it?"

"Tali."

I began to think about how to convey this to Heather because we couldn't really use body gestures for it and it's not like I could write it out for her. Wait why couldn't I do that? Getting on my knees I used (I am just going to call the tip of my arm a nub or hand k?) my hand to scratch the word "Tali" in the dirt. I pointed at the name in the dirt and then pointed to Tali herself.

Heather seemed to get it and said, "So your name is Tali?"

Tali gave Heather a nod.

"Well then I won't have to come with an awesome name for you then," Heather said with a smile on her face.

I had to try very hard not to laugh, and ultimately failed as I burst into laughter at the statement.

Heather gave me an offended look saying, "Hey I gave you a good name didn't I?"

Still laughing I managed to hold it in long enough to tell Tali, "Yeah she managed to come up with my name after about 50 other horrible ones."

Flare started giggling and said, "Was it only 50 for you? It took her at least 80 before she came up with Flare!"

The laugher proved infectious as Tali started to laugh too.

"You should have heard some of them! She actually tried to name me Wizard!" I said after another burst of laughter.

Flare gave a small snort before saying, "She seriously thought of naming me, Hotty!"

This proved too much for the three of us and we fell to the ground still laughing at Heathers lack of ability to come up with good names.

Heather just pouted and said, "Yeah yeah, yuck it up you three."

After another few minutes the three of us got up still snickering a bit. When Tali turned to me and asked, "You know I just realized you haven't told me your name yet."

"The names Link. Don't wear it out." I said finally managing to stop laughing.

Tali gave me a playful smirk and said, "I might have to, it's a cute name... just like its owner."

I blushed a bit and luckily before I managed to say something stupid Heather said, "Come on you three we need to make up for lost time and get moving."

Letting out a small sigh of relief our small group started to walk out of Petalburg. As were walking out a thought came to my mind and voicing it I said, "Hey Tali how come you aren't hurt from our battle?"

"I was healed first," she replied simply.

"Man, how come I am always the last one to heal." I half mockingly complained.

Tali gave me another playful smirk before saying, "Because we save the cutest for last."

While I still blushed my mind tried to figure out why Tali kept hitting on me. The obvious answer came up immediately, but I didn't quite like the idea of it. While I was pondering this we had gotten to Petalburg woods. I don't want to bore you with the details of the walk because nothing really interesting happened other than a rather funny battle with a bug catcher. He actually had four wurmples and couldn't figure out how we won so easily. After that we left and I was a little stronger because of it. As we emerged onto route 105 a wild flower shop appeared! Walking inside of it I saw a variety of plants for sale and a nice looking women tending to some flowers. The three of us- sorry four need to get use to Tali being with us. The _four_ of us went over to the owner of the shop and and Heather said, "Hello there miss."

The lady didn't seem the slightest bit fazed by our unexpected entrance and calmly said, "Oh, hello miss did you wish to buy something?"

Heather gave a small laugh and said, "No, I could never get into gardening. I don't even have a wailmer pail."

The lady turned from her plant and gave Heather a look of surprise before saying, "I'm so sorry dear. Here, take this one I have loads and you obviously need it." she finished by thrusting the wailmer pail she was using into Heathers arms.

"And don't you even dare think about giving it back," the lady said with a scary look in her eyes.

Heather just gave a her a shaky smile and gave the lady some excuse I couldn't hear and left. A little bit later and we had made it to Rustboro city... at about 12:00 A.M.


	4. Chapter 4: Finally figuring it out

**A/N: Thanks for the review arrow and meep and although those two guys reviewed I still want a bit more. (This is a hint meaning I will never be satisfied, but will be slightly sated by any amount of reviews you give me.) I'm advancing the relationship I decided to have this chapter a bit and sorry if the fight isn't that good. So yeah send me reviews. Like a lot. I figure if you spend the time to read my story then least you can do is let me know how bad (or good) I'm doing. All criticisms are accepted. Oh yeah, and all flames will be used to cook my chicken.**

**Chapter 4: Finally figuring it out.**

We went to the pokemon center (Which fortunately enough stays open 24/7) and got a room there. While Heather was paying I noticed Flare looking a little down and to confirm what I saw her emotions were practically shouting sadness.

I walked over to her and putting an arm on her shoulder said, "What's wrong Flare? And don't try saying that it's nothing because I can sense your emotions, remember."

Flare looked at me a little surprised and said a little nervously, "Well..."

"Well what?" I said gesturing with my other arm for her to continue.

She sighed before saying, "I guess I'm just a little jealous of how well you and Tali are getting along."

I was shocked and it must've shown on my face because Flare started staring at the floor. I managed to collect myself and told her, "Flare I've been talking to Tali because I wanted her to feel welcome. I have to think that not all pokemon take so kindly to being caught. And Flare," she looked up at me now, "You are my best friend and always will be. We are friends and I am proud to be your friend. You are strong, fast, smart, loyal, and most importantly I love you-" She suddenly locked eyes with me and had an astonished look on her face before I managed to finsih my sentence by saying, "-r sense of humor."

I felt her struggling very hard with some inner demons before she put up a smile and said, "Yeah... friends. And we will always be friends?"

I gave her what I hoped to be a comforting smile before I told her, "Always."

She sighed and muttered something I couldn't hear before she stood up and suddenly she felt happy. She then told me, "Yeah, thanks Link. I needed that."

I gave her a pat on the back and started walking back towards Heather, but Flare called out to me, "Link, could you do me a couple of favors?"

I turned around and said, "Of course."

She gave me a slight smile and then said, "Well one could you send Tali over here? I want to talk to her."

I gave her a nod in confirmation.

She continued by telling me, "And two," she hesitated before saying, "Heather is getting two rooms and I wanted to share one with you"

I gave her another nod before turning around to see Heather waiting impatiently for us at a set of stairs to the left of the counter. I quickly walked over to Heather happy with myself for not stumbling once. Seeing Tali waiting by Heather for me and Flare I walked over to her and made a mental note that her emotions seemed to get a little happier as I approached her. This was good, she was starting to think of me as a friend I thought happily. I would later learn I was really rather wrong.

"Hey Tali, how's it goin'?"

"As good as you look," was her playful response.

I figured at this point that this was simply how Tali acted and had decided not to make anything of it so I responded, "Must be a pretty bad day then."

She gave a small chuckle at my joke and then said, "No, best day ever in my opinion."

I gave her a mock shocked expression before I said, "You must not have many good days then."

Her emotions turned a little darker and she seemed a little sad at this remark, but her emotions and body language quickly went back to normal when she said, "Maybe. But I think this day is just a really good one."

Sighing in fake defeat I said, "Fine I admit it," I started speaking in a high pitched nasally voice as I said, "I AM FABULOUS!"

This proved to much for Tali as she started laughing. Giving a small chuckle at my own joke I said, "Friendly banter aside, Flare wanted me to tell you that she wants to talk to you."

Tali finished laughing gave me a playful smirk before saying, "Yeah, ok. I'll go talk to her now."

As she walked by me she made a point of rubbing against me. I decided to just ignore this and walked over to Heather who was already up a few stairs as Flare and Tali trailed a few feet behind us speaking in hushed tones about what I assumed to be topics that only females could possibly understand. I would find out later that I was half right (FORESHADOWING!). While I was thinking all that our party of four had made it to our two rooms. Heather walked into her room and before she slammed the door and locked it tossed a key in Flare and Tali's general direction. Turns out that Heather has terrible aim as it landed a few feet to my right. Before I could even make a move to get it Tali dashed forward grabbing it in her jaws and quickly whipped around and jumped towards the other room Heather had rented and managed to put the key in the lock turn it and drop down the key in her jaw again grabbed onto the doorknob using her downward momentum and weight to turn it. She then landed gracefully on the floor and used a paw to push the door open. While I stood there with my mouth hanging open Flare and Tali Walked into the room and closed it behind them.

A minute later Tali called out, "Come back in a few hours."

This snapped me out of my daze and I realized I had been locked out.

"And then there was one," I said out loud to no one in particular.

"Up until the point you turn around," a definitely feminine voice called from behind me.

I spun around on cue definitely surprised and maybe a little scared to see a misdreavus floating in the air grinning at me mischievously.

Still with that mischievous smile she said, "Come on I don't look that bad do I?"

I realized I had a very comical expression of surprise on my face as I said, "I'm pretty sure I'm obligated to say no since I'm a guy."

She nodded sagely, but the effect was ruined by her mischievous smile still on her face. She then interrupted my thoughts by saying, "True enough, but be honest with me and don't for a second think about lying to me. Am I sexy?"

I was definitely a little put off by this new pokemon's forthrightness and realized (A little late) that she really did want an honest answer. I started staring at her with and appraising eye.

"Hmm well from a even though I've haven't seen many other misdreavous I, I will have to go with yes."

I don't want to go into details because that would be a bit awkward, but she was pretty hot for a pokemon I guess.

She smiled even wider now, but her smile didn't seem mischievous anymore. It seemed ... seductive seems to be the best word here.

My thoughts were once again interrupted by her saying, "Good 'cause you you my friend are most definitely the hottest ralts I have ever seen."

I was definitely stunned as she said this. I was used to Tali's playful comments, but this was different. "Uh, yes well-"

She cut me off by flying a little closer to me and saying in a lower sultry tone, "And I'm sure I could show you a good time around here."

"I'm sure, but-"

She flew even closer now before saying, "And I'm sure you would enjoy it just as much a me."

"Er well the thing is-"

She flew right into my space and said, "Come on I know a nice private place where we can have our fun"

I was definitely scared that this pokemon was going to do something very unsavory to me and I was pretty sure psychic types are weak to ghost types. However I had a spark of inspiration and yelled out in a panicked voice, "TALI LITTLE HELP HERE!"

The instant the words had escape my mouth the door to the room Tali was in slammed open to reveal a worried looking Tali. She looked at the stunned misdreavous's and how close she was to me and the obvious panic on my face and then connected the dots.

"You slut!" she growled quickly running forward and hitting the misdreavous with a Bite.

The misdreavous was knocked back and hit the wall of the hallway I was still standing in with a sizable thump. Flare cam rushing out from the room she and Tali had been in and looked at the situation before her before asking, "What in the world is going on here."

Tali let out a low growl before answering, "That bitch of a misdreavous over there was about to try and rape Link," a thought entered her head and she looked at me with and accusing glare and said, "It would've been right?"

Now all three pokemon had their attention on me. The misdreavous with a look of hope, Tali with an accusing glare, and Flare with an almost hurt expression. My mind registered that I had to answer and I quickly told her, "Yes, yes it most definitely would have been!"

Flare looked a little better now and the misdreavous seemed utterly pissed at me. Tali said in a low threatening tone, "Damn well, better have been."

Flare seemed to get past the relief that was flowing off her and was now radiating so much anger it was actually visible to me. It flowed around her snapping at the air pure white and seeming to want to be directed at something. It was quickly focused on the misdreavous and the white anger surrounding Flare formed into a beam and shot itself at the misdreavous making a solid white line of pure anger between the two. Of course I was the only one to see this, but the misdreavous seemed to shudder a bit when the beam connected. Torchic let out a a very scary looking Ember at the misdreavous. Flare took a step towards the misdreavous and used another ember on the already very weak pokemon. The misdreavous was one hit away from severe wounds and unconsciousness did the stupidest thing I think I have seen to this day. The dumb pokemon actually taunted her. "Pfft, you really think he likes you? You're just an ugly little torchic who can't even be bold enough to admit to the pokemon she likes."

This drove Flare over the edge. The white beam of anger that was connecting her to the misdreavous broke of and surrounded Flare until it was impossible to see her. I noticed the misdreavous staring at was happening in amazement and Tali was doing the same. I realized that they saw the anger surrounding Flare, but if they could see it then it couldn't be the emotion. Only when Flares white covered form started to grow taller and grow actual arms did I realize what was happening. Flare was evolving. The glow dissipated to reveal a proud beautiful pissed of combusken. ... Wait a second; did I really just call Flare beautiful? Must have been a slip of the tongue. I physically shook my head trying to dislodge the errant thought. Tali seemed to see me do it, but was to focused on the newly turned combusken to say anything about it. The misdreavous was now truly scared it radiated off of her like a bad stench. I noticed that the beam of anger no longer connected Flare to misdreavous. Curious as to what she was feeling I actually managed to control my ability to sense emotions instead of it just happening and was a little scared when if out that at the moment she was only feeling contempt. Flare glared at the cowering pokemon before her and said in a cold hard voce that I am sure would give the misdreavous nightmares said, "Leave now." The misdreavous did not need to be told twice and quickly fazed through the ground she had been lying on and fled from former torchic. Flare sighed and I she felt tired at what had just occurred. She had just walked over to us when Heather burst from her room and with a scared look in her eyes.

Seeing the three of us staring at her she said, "What in the world were you three doing and OH MY GOD FLARE YOU EVOLVED!" her voice turned into a shout at when she said that last bit and I winced at her loud tone.

The three of us didn't really know how to convey what had occurred through charades so I simply shrugged.

Heather stared at me for a few seconds before saying, "My first pokemon evolved and all you have for me is a shrug."

I simply nodded.

She sighed in defeat at this before another came into her head and out her mouth by saying, "Wait a second! Flare evolved and I wasn't even there to see it! It wasn't even in a battle! I didn't even help it happen!"

I nodded and Flare seemed to find Heather's outburst a little amusing. Heather sighed in defeat and trudged back into the room we were all sharing. Not knowing what else to do at that point I just followed Flare into our room with Tali behind me.

Flare flopped down onto the couch and closed her eyes. Tali sat down at the base of the couch and started looking at me.

"Err, I realize this isn't the best of times, but you had something you wanted to tell me Flare and the curiosity is eating its way through my mind."

Flare let out an annoyed groan before saying, "Never mind Link; it doesn't matter."

Tali seemed to get a little annoyed when Flare said this and responded, "Alright enough is enough Flare; if you aren't going to make the first move then I am."

I was definitely confused now. Between what that misdreavous had said and what Tali just said I had no idea what was going on. I was about to say something when Tali walked over to me and before I had a chance to do anything lowered her head so that we were face-to-face and... kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I got sucked into this really addictive new game called reality! The graphics on it are pretty good, but the NPCs are idiotic. I have no real update plan set out, but I will try to get at least one out a week. Please review and check out a poll I am having on whether or not Link's- oops almost gave something away! I'll tell you at the end of the story :P.**

**Chapter 5: Ignorance was fun while it lasted.**

I actually fell on my ass the instant Tali pulled back from me. I just sat there for a bit my mind finally connecting the dots between Tali's behavior and what she told me. I managed to move my head enough to look at Tali and for the first time since I had met her I could feel that she felt, fear. A second later anger and jealousy hit me like a whip from Flare. Wait a second Flare felt jealous about what Tali just did which means...

my poor brain put the pieces of the puzzle together and my first thought was, "Dear god, I'm oblivious!"

Naturally my mouth opened before I had any idea of what I was going to say so sat there on my ass for a good 15 seconds with my mouth hanging open like an idiot before I managed to say, "Well... this explains a fair amount of what you've been saying."

Tali gave me an incredulous look and said, "Wait, I've been hitting on you constantly,"

Flare shot her and annoyed look, "And you never even guessed that I liked you?"

"I just thought that was how you acted. The idea never clicked in my head that you would like me like that."

She just stared at me.

Flare decided that now would be the perfect time to but in and walked over to me and picked me up. Yes you saw what I wrote correctly. She was two feet taller than me, what was I supposed to do? She carried me over to the couch. She lay down on the couch and placed me on her chest (Which even though I didn't know if the anatomy was similar to that of a human still made me feel uncomfortable) and then said, "You really had no clue?"

I nodded dumbly.

"Then how come you hit on her back?"

"I did?"

I heard Tali mutter, "Flippin oblivious little green-helmeted cute one foot tall idiot."

Flare somehow kept a poker face and said, "That's what it looked like."

"I thought it was a game," was my completely idiotic response.

Flare sighed and said, "And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"Do you really not know what I'm talking about?"

I then remembered what I had just recently figured out and said, "Oh yeah, ... so you like me too then?"

She nodded and told me, "Since you first woke up."

My mind was already reeling from what was happening and although I had already guessed what Flare had told me, guessing it and knowing it for a fact are two different things entirely. So naturally I did the best possible thing to do in that situation. I fainted.

When I woke up it was late in the night and I was sandwiched in-between two warm figures. Three guesses as to who they were and the first two don't count. Looking two my left there was none other than Tali. Two my right there was the one and only Flare. I analyzed the situation carefully and saw no escape without waking my two sleeping admirers up. Then I realized what an idiotic thought that was and used teleport. However today just wasn't my day because I managed to teleport myself away from the bed were on, but I was now on the ceiling in the kitchen of the hotel room. ... With my legs spread and chair directly in-between my legs if I fell below me. I then fell and found out that the interesting fact that if you fall from 7 feet in the air onto a hard wooden object landing on your crotch still hurts as much as doing the same thing as a human. I somehow managed not to cry out in agony as I slipped from the chair and onto the floor writhing in pain. After getting up and leaning against the chair leg for support since I couldn't really stand-up right now. I thought, "Yup definitely not my day."

I limped over to the couch and after climbing up it, flopped down onto it. I then began to think. Something that it seems I have neglected to do very much of lately. Now this may seem a little odd to you, but when I think about a problem I ask myself a question of the problem in yes or no format and then answer. My thoughts went like this:

"I know I'm a pokemon now, but does that make it right for me to get in a relationship with a pokemon? ... Yes it does. What about Flare and Tali? It's not like I can pick both of them. Would it be fair to either of them if I picked one of them? ... No. Would it be fair to either of them if I didn't pick? ... No. Do I have feelings for either or both of them? ... ... ... When Flare slept with me was that really just for warmth or was that an act of love? ... I think the first time was for for warmth, but the second time... . Was Tali's flirting playful or more serious? ... Both. Do I love them? ... . I've made up my mind."

I eased myself off of the couch I had been laying on and went back into the bedroom where Flare and Tali were still sleeping.

When I entered the room Tali startled me by saying, "You done thinking now?"

I jumped back a bit, startled, but calmed down quickly. After completely gathering my bearings I gave her a simple, "Yep," as a response.

She propped herself up on a paw, "Aren't you curious as to how I knew you were thinking?"

"No, not overly."

She laid back down in the bed and told me in a voice that left no room for an argument, "Good then get back in the bed; it's starting to get cold."

I let a small smirk dance across my face before letting my expression go neutral again. I walked over to the bed and climbed up it. You may wonder how I did this with no fingers and the answer is, very carefully. After successfully getting up the bed I waddled over to the spot I had been in before I got up and let myself lay down in-between Tali and Flare.

Tali snuggled a little closer to and asked, "You mind telling me your decision?"

I rubbed her head affectionately as I told her, "Not right now. I'll tell you in the morning."

She sighed in acceptance of this and presses herself against me a little harder.

A small chuckle escaped my mouth, "Is it really cold enough to justify that?"

She chuckled herself and replied, "Not really, but I just want to be near you."

A smile formed on my face as I fell back asleep.

When I awakened in the morning I was still sandwiched in-between Tali and Flare. I was about to use teleport to get out again when I heard Tali growl and say, "Don't even think about it buster."

I stopped not bothering to ask how she knew I was going to teleport and told her, "When Flare gets up we can talk."

I heard Flare reply to my side, "I've been up for the past two hours waiting for you to wake up."

I looked at her a little surprised, "Alrighty then. Lets talk." I told her as I got into a sitting position.

They both sat up in front of me and looked at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath before I began explaining.

"Last night I thought about you two liking me and whether or not I liked you two."

They continued to stare at me as nervousness rolled off of them.

I took another breath before continuing, "And I do."

Relief swept through the room.

"But,"

anxiousness shot out of them like bullets.

"I can't be with one of you. It wouldn't be fair to you if I picked one of you over the other."

Flare seemed to downtrodden at this, but Tali seemed to actually be amused by what I said.

"So the only thing holding you back from being with one of us is that it wouldn't be fair to whoever you didn't choose?" Tali asked me.

I nodded.

Tali let out a short laugh and said, "Then this is a problem easily solved, you'll just be with both of us."

I looked at her shocked! This was a thought that hadn't even crossed my mind in passing!

Flare looked a little surprised though definitely not as shocked as I was feeling at that moment.

My mouth did that thing where it opens when my brain is still trying to think so I let out an idiotic sounding, "Buh?"

Tali looked at me a little oddly and said, "What, surely you know about harems right?"

Like any true male I had certainly fantasized about it, but I had never thought it would become anything beyond a fantasy! Tali was staring at me waiting for an answer. I couldn't tell them the real reason I was so shocked so I said, "I never socialized with other pokemon before and my mom brought me up believing in monogamy."

Tali snorted as though that was really, really, stupid, but before I could voice my annoyance at her action she said in a matter of fact tone, "Yeah well get over it, cutey because you have yourself one now."

I looked between her, who was standing at her full hight and looking at me as though daring me to challenge her, and Flare, who was seemed to be having an intense staring contest with the floor... I think the floor was winning, and said in a mock teasing voice, "Is saying no an actual option now?"

Flare must've lost the staring contest with the floor because she snapped her head up and said in a voice that left no room for discussion what so ever, "Nope!"

Well, I now have now been forced into a harem, something many men would kill to have. Oh woe is me being forced into something like this.

I sighed and smiling said, "I guess I have no choice then to have a harem with two beautiful girls."

**A/N: As I was saying back up top, I am having a poll on whether or not Link's harem should get bigger or not. I am completely willing to do it both ways and am leaving it up to you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: Haremjpg

**A/N: Yeah stuff happened so this is going up way late. Oh yeah, send me a PM for idea on pokemon to join LInk's harem. And please excuse the random comedy at the end, I was just bored.**

**Chapter 6: **

The moment was ruined by Heather yelling from her room, "Hurry up you three I want to be out on the road before 9!"

The three of us jumped slightly at Heather's shriek, but we started getting ready regardless. We didn't actually have to do much, I poured out some bread and made toast while Tali and Flare... I dunno, but somehow managed to chew up the ten minutes it took to make enough toast for everyone. I put the toast on the floor and very carefully got butter and jam from the mini fridge the hotel provided for no extra cost.

When I got over to the toast I had prepared I saw Flare and Tali looking at me oddly.

"What?" I asked wondering why they were staring at me, "I know I'm handsome, but those stares go beyond the, he's sexy, stare," I joked trying to ease the awkwardness that seemed to in the air now.

Tali let out a short laugh at my joke, but then said, "Why did you put that bread in the human machine?"

"What the toaster?" I asked.

"If that is what the humans call it."

"Well uh, it burns the bread a bit to get crisp and then the humans call it toast. It's better with a bit of butter and jam."

Flare looked at the toast cautiously while she said, "But how do you know about this? How do you know how to make it? And where in the world did you hear about it, because burning bread seems like a waste of bread to me."

Sh*t! I hadn't even thought that they would question how I knew stuff like this! Come on brain come up with a believable lie.

"Back in the forest I met a vulpix who was in a bit of trouble with some digletts. I knew that she had a type dis-advantage so I decided to help out. After I thoroughly kicked the digletts asses (Do digletts have asses?) she was thankful and invited me for dinner. After we got to her den she brought out some bread and asked me if wanted it toasted or not. I hadn't seen bread before so I was a little put off. I told her and she said to try a piece, I did and just found it a bit bland. She then used and ember to toast one and used some mashed berries she had, and spread it over the toast and offered it to me. I ate it and liked it very much. I met up with her a bit more over months and she had miltank butter once and that made the toast even better. One day I was going by for a regular visit to find her den empty. I looked around, but only found an Oran berry and a few slices of bread. I read about the toaster in one of the human books and thought to share it with you,"

Both Flare and Tali blinked at my long winded explanation.

Tali was the first to speak when she said, "What was her name?"

Quick brain think THINK! "Cinder,"

So nothing funny happened between you and this vulpix?" she said in a harsh tone.

I widened my eyes and looked surprised that she would suggest I liked some pokemon who was just a friend for effect before I said, "NO, of course not!"

She snorted and said in gruff voice, "Good."

She then nosed the toast suspiciously. I had put the jam and butter on while I was giving my tall tale.

Tali gave it one of the slices a small cautious nip as if it was poisonous. Her eyes widened at the taste and she quickly began wolfing the rest of the toast(Hee hee get it, she's a poochyena and I said she's wolfing down food! Hee hee I think I'm so funny).

Flare, encouraged by Tali's positive reaction, picked up a piece and bit it slowly before eating it just as enthusiastically as Tali. I quickly grabbed a piece before the pokemon in front of me ate like they had just come out of a fast.

After I ate the toast I found myself full, I guess being about a foot tall tends to lower one's appetite.

After our (Mainly Tali and Flare's) meal Flare opened the door for us and we went outside to see an impatient Heather waiting for us.

"Come on you three I want to train some more before we challenge the gym. I set up an appointment for tomorrow at noon so that gives all of today to train, and the morning of tomorrow. If we're lucky then I'll find a pokemon with a type advantage against rock types. Now Flare I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be training you as much, if at all, today because, although you may have one type advantage you also have a strong type disadvantage. Link, I want your pyscho blade honed to a point, that's our ace in the hole because ralts don't normally know that move, so we're going to try and save it until we need it. Tali, your Fire fang won't be effective here so we really need to train your normal bite and I want your Howl to scare the living daylights out of other pokemon AND make your attacks do more damage. And remember if I say I'm going to catch it then don't faint it. Got it?"

By the time Heather's not-so-little speech was over we were already at the entrance to Route 116, our designated training area of the day.

The rest of the day was filled up with quickly dispatching of all the trainers on the route and then beginning the horrible process of grinding against pokemon that were far below our skill level. There was one interesting battle against another ralts, but it had only barely learned Confusion, combined with the fact that it was Tali's turn to fight and the poor guy didn't have a chance. One bite later and were on our way. You know I never thought that spending a whole day just fighting could be so mind numbingly boring. There was nothing of interest to catch and it only took a couple of hits to take out the wild pokemon that inhabited the area. When the day was done I think we may have actually lowered the population of the local zigzagoon. Our bored band of four started making the way back to the hotel. We were just about to get out of the tall grass when a poochyena jumped in front of us. I groaned out loud in annoyance, we had fought poochyena here before, but I really didn't want to have to wait for Tali to take the wild pokemon out. I would've fought him, but even with a huge level advantage I was still at a major type dis-advantage.

Tali stepped forward to take out the pokemon when the wild poochyena's eyes widened widened with recognition. One word escaped his mouth that surprised everyone, except Heather 'cause she can't understand us, who heard it. Just one word that managed to shock us. Just one word that made this poochyena different from the other ones we had fought that day. One word that was about to make this entire fight a heck of a lot more complex. Just. One. Word.

"Tali?"

Tali stood there shocked and the wild pokemon gasped and said, "Tali it is you!"

"Tali what's going on here?" I yelled a little worried that some random poochyena knew who Tali was.

Tali ignored me and said, "... Therrin? (pronounced Th-air-in)"

The wild poochyena, now known as Therrin, smiled and said, "Tali where have you been? The pack has been worried about you, _I've_ been worried about you."

"Tali what's going on here?" I said again, still wondering how this pokemon knew Tali.

The wild poochyena, or Therrin, seemed to notice me for the first time and scowled at me and saying, "None of you business _pet_."

I stared at him in indignation, "Look, _Therrin_, I don't know who you are or how you may know Tali, but let me tell you one thing, I am not, a pet!" I finished, sounding royally pissed off (which I was).

He sneered at me and said, "Keep telling yourself that, _Pet," _before I could say anything he turned back to Tali and said, "Come on Tali we have nothing to do here."

Therrin turned away seemingly confident that Tali would come with him. Tali however was still just standing still in shock.

Therrin turned around and said to Tali, "Come on Tali. I don't want to have to be near this _pet,_ any longer than I have too.

This broke Tali out of her trance like state and oh was she pissed. I didn't need psychic powers to know that whatever was at the end of her anger would be begging for mommy in a few seconds.

Therrin however, somehow didn't manage to pick up on the fact that Tali was ticked off and said, "Tali come on, the, _pet_, is starting to look at me wierd."

That finally made Tali snap. She walked over to Therrin thoroughly pissed and b*tch slapped him across the face. ...Wait if she's a female dog wouldn't any slap she do be a b*tch slap? Then is a normal b*tch slap a double b*tch slap for her? ... Ooo look Tali's beating up Therrin now!

While I had been spacing out Tali had been beating the sh*t out of Therrin.

"WOO go Tali! Kick his *ss!" I yelled cheerily.

Flare looked at me curiously and said, "How did you manage to just make a, bleep sound, out of your mouth?" Yeah you read it right I have the ability to censor myself in real-life. Bite me. Actually don't that would be super-effective.

"Very carefully," was the only response I was willing to give.

I looked back to the fight to see Therrin sniveling on the ground with several wounds and maybe a few broken ribs.

Tali had apparently been giving some speech about love that I didn't hear, but I managed to catch the last bit, "AND HE IS NOT A PET! HE IS MY MATE!" ...Damn she managed to speak in all caps. I mean shout really loud.

Tali calmly walked back over to us and looked up at a very surprised looking Heather.

Heather then got a very wide smile and said, "I'm not quite sure why you just beat up that poochyena so much, but if you can fight like that at the gym then we have that badge in the bag!"

Tali just nodded and we walked back to hotel with no further incident. However the entire time Tali was walking very close to my side.


	7. Chapter 7: I have the real title below

**A/N: I'm back! I know that this chapter is really short, but I wrote in a hurry and there are probably a lot of errors and other stuff. I'm still on a bit of a comedy streak as well so theres that. Also I was reading over the last chapter and I realized just how badly placed the comedy segment was so I promise here and now that I'll go back and fix that! . . . EVENTUALLY! . . . PROBABLY! . . . MAYBE! Make sure to leave a review so I can know what I need to work on. Otherwise I'll just make mistakes and then you have to read them. And nobody wants that.**

**Chapter 7: Hello Sweetie!**

Me and the girls got up and I made toast again, which they still loved. We exited the hotel room to see heather waiting for us again with an obviously forced smile that ended up looking more like a grimace.

"You all remember Route 116, right?" she said innocently.

Oh god, please don't say what I think you're going to say.

"Well, I don't think we're quite ready for the gym leader yet so-"

"NNOOOOOO!" I yelled that word with every ounce of hate I could answer (although I now realize that to Heather it just sounded like on loud "RALTS!" . . . and even then, it probably wasn't that loud.)

Tali and Flare glared at me irritably, but i could tell that they felt the same.

Heather's lemon-sucking grimace seemed to become even more forced as she finished her sentence, "I think we should train a bit more there."

We walked off towards the route I was beginning to think was created just to spite me. I'm fairly certain that I said it before, but I'll say it again, I friggin' hate having to slowly battle against all these low level pokemon, getting more battle experience ever so slowly. I sighed mentally and physically for the task to come.

As I took down another zigzagoon, I was beginning to wonder just how many Zigzagoon could be on this route! There was either enough to make a very large army (I had already taken down a small army of them) or they bred faster than a ditto in heat. And now I have a very disturbing mental image in my head.

A few hours later and the offending image (among with many more Zigzagoons) had been squashed. It was my turn to start training again so I took my position at the front of the party when a pokemon that we hadn't seen on this route at all before came out. It was a Vulpix. The fact that a new pokemon had appeared was worth mentioning by itself, but what happens after that is what really makes this worthy of mentioning.

"OH MY ARCEUS! That's a Vulpix! Link I want to catch this one!" Heather said this all in fan girl like high pitched voice.

I turned to her with a questioning look and she answered, "OH, uh, I just have kind of always wanted a Vulpix since I first knew they existed," heather then let out a noise that sound very much like a squee.

I sighed and turned back to the Vulpix, who was staring at me oddley, I then said, "Please excuse my Trainer, she can be a bit hard to deal with. Now, to the matter at hand, as I'm sure you've figured out we're going to battle and my trainer is going to capture you. Now, I always say this out of courtesy, even though it never works, we don't have to fight, it would really be much easier if you decided to just let my trainer put you in a pokeball. Then there's no awkwardness about how I beat you in a fight and how i hurt you and you hurt me. And what is with that look on you face?" over the course of my little speech the wild Vulpix's expression had grown more and more shocked and surprised.

The Vulpix finally managed to stutter out the sentence "R-Ralts? Ralts is that you?" well now I no it's a girl, that's something I guess.

"I'm fairly certain that there are more Ralts in the world than me, but I am definitely a Ralts," I couldn't help the smart ass response, it just comes naturally to me.

"Oh Arceus, it is you Ralts!" The Vulpix then decided it was completely appropriate to run over and glomp me. (glomp means a vicious hug for those of you who don't know, and for those of you who do know and think that my definition sucks then screw you!)

I leaned back, and she leaned with me, as I said, "Um, I have a feeling that I should know you."

The Vulpix finally separated from me and looked at me with sad, hurt eyes (the kind that could melt butter just by being in it's line of fire) as she said, "You mean you don't remember me? But we were best friends."

Wait a sec.

"I'm the one who introduced you to toast!"

No! It can't be!

"Ralts it's me, Cinder!"

. . . NO WAY!


	8. Chapter 8: Does anyone read this title?

**A/N: HELLO INTERNET! I have another chapter for the few off you who happen to care! I also know that there is at least one of you now! Thank you Devil-O-Angel for the favorite, it's good to a few people read the stuff I plop out. Another shout to Monkeybutt89! (or 98) [don't knock the name, he's a good guy] He has beta-read my fic and also is making a new chapter for his epic story! CHeck him out sometime. **

**Now I have a request for you people! This is something that I find always grabs some interest! I need some OCs! I could always make them myself, but I'd like to see what you guys (and girls) can think up. I will allow two human Ocs. One rival, and Pairing for Heather (This one is optional) I would like some more pokemon for Heather's team. Females are always good (a pairing is not guaranteed though), but a dude, would be good too. Just PM me or leave it in the review. Oh yeah, that's another thing, REVIEW! If you guys don't tell me what's wrong then I have to figure it out for myself. Now after my longest Author's note ever, here's the story!**

**Chapter 8: Not sure if me gusta.**

Okay, WHAT? How in the world is a character from a lie I told now speaking to me? What is going on here? My mind= blown! This isn't possible! Wait, I'm noticing something in front of me. My eyesight has returned! . . . Well sh*t that's not what I want to see, even if I have no idea how this pokemon exists.

In front of me was Cinder, with teary eyes, a quivering lip, and the saddest expression imaginable.

She sniffed and blinked to get the tears out of her eyes (which failed) and said in a low dejected voice, "You mean you really don't remember me?"

. . . NO! Fictional or not I was and still am not going to let a perfectly nice girl get so broken up over me while I can do something about it. I can figure out how she exists, or if she's real later.

In the time these thoughts had run through my head Cinder had taken it as a rejection and her tails drooped and she started to walk away.

Oh, heck no! Darting forward only slightly slower than a Quick attack I gave Cinder a hug as best as I could and told her, "Cinder, how could I ever forget you? You did show me toast after all!"

Cinder's tails came up again with such force it actually launched me into the air and made me land in front of her! If you don't think about it too hard, the logic is infallible.

I barely had time to stand up before Cinder wrapped me in a hug saying, "OH. Ralts, how could I doubt you?"

We stood there for a second in each others arms and regardless of me just meeting her now, I felt a real connection, a real bond that only friends can bring out in each other. This was and is what real friendship feels like.

I pulled away from the hug as a semi-reluctant Cinder did the same.

"Friends to the end right?" I said this with a small smile on my face.

I saw her hesitate for just a fraction of a second before she responded with a happy and confident voice, "Friends to the end!"

My emotion reading powers decided to work and I felt that she was feeling a little (just a little) dejected and disappointed with herself, along with the expected geyser of happiness.

My power just as quickly as it had come leaving me a bit confused, what could tha-

"LINK I GET THAT THIS IS A TOUCHING MOMENT OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, BUT I WANT THAT VULPIX!"

And just like that my train of thought has been de-railed, gone wild, and crashed into an orphanage.

I looked at Cinder with an embarrassed smile and said, "My previous offer of skipping the battle sequence and just joining us still stands."

She froze, even if you want to go back to a "life-long friend" I knew from personal experience just how natural and inbred the response to being captured by a trainer is.

This was quite obviously a paralyzing decision.

For a moment it looked like she was going to fight me, she was nervously taking a step back and I felt a bit of heat coming off of her, and even though _I _just met _her_ it hurt for some reason.

However, she stopped, the heat that had slowly been building in the area went away and she walked forward and said in a shaky voice, "Alright, Ralts, I'll trust you."

I gave her a quick hug before turning back to Heather and giving her a matter of fact look.

"What?" Heather asked me this question, not in any way comprehending what I meant (I can't really blame her though)

I sighed and walked over to her and snagged the primed great ball from her hand and walked over to Cinder, setting the great-ball in front of her.

"Just push the button in the middle and you'll be part of the family," I tried to say this as nicely and happily as possible, but I think it came off as kind of creepy.

"Ralts?"

"Yeah?" Oh, god is she having second thoughts?

"What is it going to feel like?"

Oh, that's not what I was expecting, "I'll be honest, it's not exactly nice, but it's not overly unpleasant. It feels. . . Oppressive I think is the best word to describe it," she got a fearful look about her and I didn't need my powers to know she was feeling apprehensive, "But don't worry, the instant it's done we'll let you out."

"Promise?" she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Promise," I didn't say it lightly, and she could tell I was not joking around.

She took a noticeable gulp and nudged the button with her nose, where upon she became engulfed in the expected red light.

It wiggled once.

It wiggled twice.

It wasn't wiggling, she, must have changed her mind abou-

IT WIGGLED THE LAST TIME!

Heather immediately ran over to the ball and picked it up, and using her best ear-shattering yell, stated, "YES, I SORT-OF CAUGHT A VULPIX!" She then let out Cinder who stood perfectly still for a second before she darted over to me and encompassed me in a bone-shattering hug!

"Ralts that was so scary! I don't ever want to go back in their again!"

Flare gave me a questioning eye-brow to which I gave her a sort of, "I don't know" look.

To Cinder, I simply gave her a squeeze and pulled away (she did seem just the teensiest bit reluctant though).

Heather gave me and Cinder a questioning look to which I just shrugged, which I'm sure caused her no end of annoyance.

Heather simply rolled her eyes mutter, of course, under her breath, out loud she said, "All right, now what should I name you?" She stared pointedly at Cinder.

I prepared myself to write in the dirt some more when I was utterly surprised by hearing Heather say, "How about Cinder?"

I froze, and then looked up at Heather, how in all the five regions had she managed to guess Cinder's name? How had she guessed a good name for that matter?

Heather gave us all a curious look as we (meaning all assembled pokemon) gave her a luck that even a human could understand as, "What?"

. . . Wait, what did I just say? Since when did I start saying, "Even a human,"? I'm a human! Well, I used too. I think so. It's hard to remember sometimes. Almost everything before that day I first woke up- wandered into the woods, is a bit. . . blurry.

I was snapped out of my internal monologue by Heather saying, "Well since I'm not hearing any objections, then that'll our newest team members name."

Aww, silly Heather. What was I thinking about? Huh, I can't remember. It's probably nothing important anyways.

OH ARCEUS! Even with a new team member, grinding is still boring! I mean really! How tough could this gym leader be? Because However tough she is, it doesn't warrant this much training. I mean, it's not like we die if we lose! That only happens in those nuzl-, nuzl-, nuz-something or other stories.

When we got back to the hotel I immediately flopped down on the couch in a fit of completely understandable laziness. Flare dragged herself over to me and gave me a peck on the cheek stating, "I'm going to go take a nap, if you disturb me, someone had better be in a fight with type disadvantage. Actually? Not even then. Only if you're about to die."

I somehow managed the energy to give her a nod. I flipped open the book I had been reading about battling, ignoring (almost) Tali snuggling in next to me on the couch, she was warm. I think I saw Cinder walk off to some part of the room, but I was way to tired to really be a reliable source.

When I woke up Tali wasn't next to me, but I could hear to pairs of snores coming from the bedroom, at the time I had completely forgotten about Flare's existence. I also felt the overwhelming need to pee.

I didn't want to move, but eventually I had to go or risk making a mess. I dragged myself over to the bathroom door, only to find it closed. One dragged chair later and about a twenty percent increase in my need to use the toilet, I found out that somehow, someone had locked it. Yay me.

With my head clouded by the cobwebs of sleep and my need to relieve myself growing, I made the conclusion that I would have to go outside and do my biz in a bush. However, going out the door would take to long, so my sleep-addled brain made the great decision to teleport outside behind the hotel.

The coldness outside instantly snapped me awake, and almost made me piss myself, I quickly ran into a group of bushes. Now, where in the world is my little Link? It should be right about, ( I don't think I should have to describe further, suffice to say I got the job done)

When I was done I sighed in happiness.

"Hey there honey, fancy seeing you again," said a voice from behind me.

My blood ran cold as I recognized the voice, and I almost managed to piss myself again.


	9. I'm still alive GladOs

**A/N: Hello World! Sorry to take so long, but I've been working on a different project which I will post soon. Now, So far nobody has given me any OCs to use. T_T. Come on guys (and/or girls), throw me a bone here. **

**Now, personally, I really like this chapter, so leave me a review.**

**Chapter 9: Oh sh*t! Not you again!**

I slowly turned around to see, none other than, that freaky as f*ck Misdreavous. Why me?

She floated a little closer to me and said in a husky voice, "Now that there isn't any of your friends to help you I think that it'll be much easier for us to have some fun, don't ya think?"

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** *** *** *** *** *** **** ****! Summoning my courage I said, "Screw off you desperate b*tch! Can't you go rape some other pour soul?!"

She didn't seem put off my by words at all, she actually looked amused. "Oh sweetie, you know your the only one for me, besides, I don't want to fight, I just want to be friends."

Yeah I don't buy that one bit.

"Well, friends with benefits actually."

I said to her, "NO! You know what? NO! I am not going to put up, with you any longer!"

She just laughed, "You can't touch me, I have a type advantage remember?"

I just glared at her and said, "You're right, you do-"

"Then you should know that-"

"BUT! SO DO I!"

She immediately whipped around to face me and said, "What do you mean you littl, AGH!"

She was knocked out of the air, by a blow from behind, she heard me say, "And you really should pay more attention to what I can do, because I was able to use double team and have the real me escape."

She growled, and looked like she was about to use some kind of attack, but at that precise moment in time Cinder came around the corner and saw what was going on. And Jesus Christ I have never seen her so pissed off. She Roared and knocked back the Misdreavous a good ten feet. I came out from my hiding space in the bushes, and stalked over to the Misdreavous with Cinder next to me and we looked down at her. The Misdreavous scowled at us and said, "This isn't over, I swear I will get you one day you insulant Ralts!"

I blinked at her and said, "Oh, shut up!" I used a Confusion, but the annoying pokémon had already fazed through the ground and escaped, "OH GOSH DANG IT!"

Cinder looked at me with relief, not just on her emotions, but showing on her face as well as she said, "Who in the world was that?"

"She's some rapist misdreavous that tried to seduce me a while ago. I guess she was about to try again."

Cinder looked surprised and said, "You make it sound so casual, like this kind of thing happens all the time."

I shrugged and said, "What do you want me to do? Go into tears about it? Scream in rage and anger? Laugh it off? Besides, I'm tired, being emotionally interesting is hard when you're tired."

Cinder giggled a bit at that and we both headed back to the hotel room.

When we woke up the next day, I got up from the couch extremely grouchy. I barely slept another hour after that incident and Tali's snoring didn't help. I went over to the kitchen, and made some coffee. I can barely frickin' remember what coffee is, but so help me, I knew that I needed some. I had just finished making it when Tali and Cinder (Flare was still getting up) came over and looked at me funny asking simultaneously (I assumed they practiced before asking me), "Link, what exactly are you doing?"

I gave them a harsh look and said, "Making myself some gosh-dang coffee. Do you have any problems with that?"

Cinder winced at my harsh tone, but Tali just ignored and said, "And where did you learn how to make this? It looks like you're using the human machines again."

I grumbled some choice words before saying, "I dunno, a Teddiursa taught me, ya happy?!" I then said under my breath, "Maybe a teddiursa will pop out in the wild now and we'll have another damned tearful reunion."

The coffee finished brewing and I just drank some from the pot (completely ignroing how it was about half my size) I put it down, and didn't feel any different. I looked at the blend I had used and saw in little letters under the name, "decaf". I said some more choice words before teleporting off the counter. Heather opened the door, with smiles and sunshine just radiating off of her and said, "How are you all doing?! Because we are gong to challenge the Gym Leader today!"

She was greeted by the sight of a disheveled, just awoken, Flare, a pissed off, tired, and grumpy me, a Tali with toast all over her (courtesy of me) and a Cinder that had gone back to sleep.

Heather sighed and said, "Five minutes all of you, then we head over to the gym leader."

I think one of us might have nodded, but I know I sure as hell didn't.

A few minutes later and we had arrived at the gym. Heather had put Flare and Tali back in there pokéballs, much to there protest, but couldn't get me to go in, and Cinder made herself look to cute to be put in. We walked through some hallways, and some noob trainer tried to challenge us to a battle, but I got right up in his face and gave him a look that easily managed to convey that if he persisted in trying to battle us then his expected life-span would suddenly become a hell of a lot shorter. None of the trainers in the gym messed with us after that. When we reached the Gym Leader she stood on some elevated platform like she was some kind of queen. Without saying a word she opened a door behind her and we followed her to a very rocky battle field. She said some challenging words to Heather, who I'm sure had a _very_ witty response.

Tali and Flare went out to battle, but I was trying to sleep so I didn't pay attention to what they did, but it sounded like they had an easy enough time with it. I was just about to fall asleep when Heather poked me awake. She smiled sheepishly and pointed to the battle field where some asshole Onix was sitting looking smug. I gave her a look that said, "So?" she pointed to Flare and Tali in response who were both to heavily damaged/tired to be able to do anything.

I grumbled and got up. I walked onto the battlefield where the Gym Leader and smirked and the Onix had the damned audacity to laugh. My eye twitched and I gave the Onix a pissed off look that could make Arceus himself cry for mom saying, "I AM TIRED! HOWEVER MORE IMPORTANTLY, I AM PISSED OFF! SO I SUGGEST YOU WIPE THAT SMUG-ASS GRIN OFF YOUR UGLY FACE AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

The Onix laughed again, and said in deep earthy voice, "What are you going to do about it, shorty?"

My eye twitched again, and I said, "OH YOU ARE A DEAD POKÉMON!"

I teleported behind him and hit him with a Pyscho cut that i had honed to a point. He whirled around and tried to hit me with an Iron tail, but I had already Teleported to a different spot., where I hit him with another Pyschcut. He roared and tried to hit me with another Iron tail, and hit. I rolled back to the other side of the battlefield and stood up, massively hurt, and seriously ticked off. The Onix laughed again and said, "I don't care how 'pissed off' you are, you aren't strong enough to defeat me. Simple as that."

I pointed a nub at him and said, "OH, FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE! I'LL GET STRONGER THEN!" and at that moment, through sheer force of will, I friggin evolved. I. Am. So. Great.


	10. Chapter 10 Where Badassery simply is

**A/N: Hello World! It's been a little while since I've updated this story! Big thanks to Monkeybutt98, for his OC who you will see in just a little bit! But, this is still only one OC. So, see if you guys can whip up some more for me! Now, although I have been getting reviews, very few of them have been actual criticism, and, although I like getting the reviews, some critique would be much loved. Well, assuming you've read all this, then I am sorry to keep you waiting, and with out further ado, lets let the tale unfold.**

The Onix looked impressed as the white light of evolution faded away from me, I was now fully healed, and, mentally checking my moves, I grinned in happiness.

I stood up and dusted myself off. I then took a deep breath and Calmed my Mind. I looked at the Onyx with a calm collected look that conveyed the message, "You are beneath me."

I used another Calm Mind and gave the Onyx another look while saying, "Are you going to stand there while looking like a buffoon, or are you going to actually try and hit me?" I used another Calm Mind, "Or are you just too scared?"

The Onyx roared and carged at me with an Iron Tail. I waited until it was just about to hit, and then teleported away, using Double Team, to make a copy appear where he hit, and another copy to appear where I would've landed if I had been hit. Meanwhile I was behind the Onyx.

The Onyx swaggered over to the injured looking clone and towered over it. He grinned saying, "I guess you aren't so powerful after all, are you?"

The real me, quietly walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around bewildered to see me with my two horns glowing a powerful looking purple that distorted the air around me.

I then said one word to him, "Buffoon," I then unleashed a super charged Psychic that knocked him straight into the wall. I didn't let up and hit him with another one that barely left him conscious. I then got right up in his face, and then I smashed it in with a Pyscho Cut. I calmly walked away from the defeated pokemon, ignoring the looks of shock/awe/amazement/ from everyone assembled, and walked up to Heather looking at her expectantly. She just stared at me. I pointed at the bewildered Gym Leader, and said, "Get the badge so we can go back to the hotel, and I can sleep."

However, I'm sure all she heard is, "Kirlia, Kir!"

But it was enough to snap her out of her trance and she went over and smugly took the badge from the gym leaders hand. We then walked back to the hotel where I took the Key to our room. Got into the bed and said in a clear voice that everyone could hear, "I am going to sleep now, and if any one of you wakes me up then you will all be put through a painful and torturous hell."

I then got the rest I damn well deserved. I woke up to see a Breloom standing in front of me on a dirt path surrounded by trees with Heather behind me. I turned around, completely ignoring the Breloom and gave Heather a questioning look.

Immediately getting what I was 'asking' she said, "You wouldn't wake up so I put you in your pokeball, and we decided to let you rest," There was something she wasn't telling me, "For a few days."

I sighed and turned around to look at the Breloom, that now looked rather annoyed for having been ignored.

"And you would be?"

The Breloom grinned confidently and said, "The winner of this match!"

I sighed and looked to Heather with another questioning look.

"Yes, Link, I want to catch it so don't knock it out completely."

Is sighed and gave the Breloom a pointed look through the one that wasn't hidden beneath my hair and said, "I don't care how strong you think you are, or how confident you are. I have a type advantage, and I'm sure I have a heck of a lot more experience. So I will give you one chance to be captured without a fight."

The Breloom looked at me for a moment, and then laughed out loud! My expression didn't change, I merely said, "I take it you're doing things the hard way then?"

The Breloom finished laughing and dropped into a battle stance saying, "You betcha."

I took a deep breath, using Calm Mind, and said, "Your choice."

Before I could launch an attack, she came at me with a Mach Punch that I wasn't able to dodge. I let the attack knock me backwards, but before I could hit the ground, I Teleported 10 feet behind my breloom opponent, and used Psychic. The super effective attack did a number on her and she was forced to the ground. She looked up to see me in front of her with a Pyscho Blade readied, but she reacted first and used a Thunder Punch, to my great surprise. However her attack just went through my Double Team clone. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the real me was now directly in front of her with an actual Pyscho Blade, on my arm. I gave her no time to respond and instead slashed her across the chest. She landed a few feet away, and I said, "You really aren't all that bad, but when you combine my type advantage, with my better fighting skills, then you simply can't win."

The breloom stood up on shaky legs, and shouted, "I WILL WIN THIS!"

She charged at me with a Thunder Punch in one hand, and her other hand glowing with the power of a Mach Punch.

I raised an eyebrow (not that anyone could see that I did) at this powerful display, and teleported behind her, and before she could react I hit her with another Psychic. She fell to the ground hard.

I walked over to her and turned her over to see that she was glaring at me.

She said, "I can beat you! I will beat you!"

I got on my knees and slapped her. I then grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "No. You can't. I'm better than you, this is a fact right now. This is not a story where the amateur somehow beats the master, not that I'm a master, but it's as simple as that. You can't be me," tears formed in the breloom's eyes at my harsh words, "However," I stood up and help my arm out to her and said, "You can come and travel with me and my friends. You can get stronger, I'll even help you. And then, maybe, you can be on par with me, and we'll have a good fight."

The breloom looked at me, and then grasped my arm saying, "Ok."

I grinned and pulled her up. I then turned to Heather and signaled her to throw the pokéball. A few moments later and the breloom was caught. I sighed and walked back to Heather and said to the others, "Lets get going," I started to walk off, when Flare grabbed me and said, "Welcome back, Link," she then gave me a kiss on the cheek, and started walking. Tali then came up to me and said, "Yeah, it's good to see you again cutey," she rubbed against me and then said, "Maybe we can break in that new body of yours at the next hotel."

It took all of my newly gained will power not to flip out as she said that. Cinder then came up to me and gave me a friendly nuzzle and said, "Nice to see ya when you aren't a tired grouch Raltsy."

She walked away too, and I started to walk after them, sighing at the nickname that Cinder seemed to have given me. Wait, given me? She gave it to me back in the forest, right? Yeah, that sounds right. I saw that I was being left behind and quickened my pace so that I would catch up to them, not noticing in the slightest a pair of blue eyes watching me from the trees.


	11. Chapter 11: Hugs and Kisses and Snuggles

**A/N: Hello World! How're you all doing? If anyone cares enough to answer that question you can know I am mildly impressed that you care enough to respond! Now, I still have room for a few more OCs and would greatly appreciate a few more, as I've said, I could always make them up myself, but it's great fun to see what you guys (and or girls) come up with. Sorry for the late update, but that's just the way things roll sometimes. School's started, so you can expect similarly timed updates. I've also been working on my other stories, and even a few new ones. I'm not sure how many of my new one's I'll actually post, but there's a new pokemon one I'm doing that I'll definitely put up here soon (ish). If you want more info on that then you can read through this and then read my first ever, Ending Notations. See ya thar.**

We made our way through whatever route we were going through, I really couldn't have cared less what route it was, destroying the local wild life and crushing grown men with pokemon almost equally as weak. We kept going until we reached the border of a town and Heather exclaimed, "We're here! Dewford Town!"

I looked around bored. There really wasn't that much here. None of the places I had been to with Heather so far had been overly big. We hadn't gone to very many places, but still.

Heather took us all to the local pokemon center so that we could have our (very) minor injuries healed. She was able to get a room for free there since she had a trainer card, well that's how I assume she did it, it's possible she just stole a couple of keys and decided to free load here. Heather just tossed Flare the key, which she caught with her opposable fingers. We went into the room and Heather just tossed the recently healed Breloom's ball into our room with said Breloom still inside. I went over to let her out, but Flare stopped me and said, "She can wait a little while longer, we haven't had much time together, especially since you evolved, Tali and I have the bed to ourselves, but it's a little roomy, do you want to fill the gap?"

I gave her a pleased smile and said, "That sounds wonderful Flare, I could use some sleep."

She gave me a heart-warming smile and gave me a hug before going off to the bed room. I started to make my way over to her, but Cinder stopped me by saying, "Um, Ralts-"

"Link,"

"Whatever, umm, it gets kind of cold at night without someone to keep me warm, could you umm, help me with that?"

I thought about it and said, "Sure, I'm sure there's some spare blankets around here that you could use."

Cinder looked at me oddly before the look went away and she said, "Well, yeah, I guess I could do that, but I meant-"

She was interrupted by Tali screaming, "LINK! Get your cute ass in here! The gap is not getting filled!"

I gave a Cinder and apologetic smile and said, "Sorry, could we talk a bit later?"

Cinder sighed and said, "Yeah, sure."

I went over to the bedroom to see Tali lying on one side of the bed and Flare on the other. I jumped up and climbed in between them, where I was promptly cuddled by both of them. Doing my utmost best not to blush I put an arm around both of them and then I fell asleep with them in my arms. When I woke up, I saw Tali still sleeping to my left and I saw Flare on my right and, someone else? I didn't move a muscle, I just waited for my eyes to adjust to the current darkness. Once they had I saw the Breloom that had just joined our team standing nervously next to Flare. Sitting up, and not waking up the girls, I looked over at the Breloom, with a curious look. I was fully awake now, and my brain was functioning at full power. The Breloom saw me and immediately froze. I teleported out of the bed and onto the floor in front of her.

She looked incredibly nervous and almost jumped when I said, "You know, it's a bit odd to wake up to see your newest party member standing next to the bed that you're sleeping in."

She tried to say something, but nothing came out. I sighed and said, "Come with me, you can explain it to me while I make some food."

I started going through the kitchen and making myself a meal with the meager half-stale food the Center let us use. As I bustled around the kitchen I said, "So would you mind telling me what you were doing next to Flare?"

The Breloom blushed and said, "I was. . . just getting a blanket from the room-"

"BS. You were staring at her, quite obviously, and acted embarrassed when I saw you, like you got caught doing something naughty."

The Breloom looked at me surprised and muttered something like, "He's not as dense as they said," before she actually said, "Fine. I think Flare looks sexy Ok? I"m into girls! Happy?!"

I didn't even flinch (Although I was very surprised at this) but I said, "Sorry, she's taken,"

The Breloom looked crushed as she said, "By who?"

I didn't answer her directly, I just said, "Cinder and Tali aren't lesbians."

The Breloom fell silent for a moment before it dawned on her and she pointed a finger-claw thing at me and said, "YOU?!"

I said, "Keep it down, there are pokémon still sleeping, and yes, I'm with her."

She kept her thing pointed at me as she said, "But Tali made it _very_ clear that she was with you."

I poured myself a glass of tap water as I said, "Yes, she is too."

The Breloom took a good 35 seconds before she could connect the dots and said, "You lucky bastard."

I nodded and started eating my vegetarian sandwich. I didn't feel like touching the unmarked green meat. I offered half of it to The Breloom and said, "So, B-loom, I think you and I are going to get along great."

The Breloom, or, B-loom, as I had just dubbed her said, "Yeah, I think so."

The rest of our meal passed in silence and B-loom said that she was going to head off to sleep. I wasn't feeling tired so I decided to go for a walk.

I had been walking for a while when I heard a voice call out, "Come on Master! You shouldn't push yourself! We should just camp here for the night!"

Curious I walked a little farther down the path I had been on and saw a very tired looking human male with spiky brown hair, a long-sleeved white shirt with blue sleeves, and some jeans. I walked down the path so that I could see him better and saw a worried, looking Kirlia walking slightly behind him. The human stopped upon seeing me, and then said, "Snuggles! That's another Kirlia like you! We have to capture it!"

I had to struggle not to laugh, and was able to keep my poker face. The Kirlia I had mentioned earlier jumped forward and took a battle stance in front of the human who must've been her trainer, with an eager look on her face.

I started to say, "Hey, uh, I'm not actua-"

"Sorry, but you're going down!" was rudely interrupted by Snuggles abrupt speech, "But don't worry! Once Master catches you you'll be very happy!"

I tried to say something again, but was interrupted by the human saying, "Alrighty! Snuggles, use a Confusion!"

I barely managed to dodge as Snuggles unleashed an impressive confusion where I had been standing. I again tried to speak, "LISTEN1 I'M NO-"

"Snuggles! Follow up with a Thunder Bolt!"

I had to Teleport this time, as a powerful lightning strike hit the spot where I had been, "Really! Just let me spea-"

"Snuggles! Use a Double Team! And then a Thunder Bolt!"

Snuggles blurred into four different copies and each one fired a stream of electricity at me!

I wasn't able to dodge it that time, and I was powered to the ground. I think I heard the human shout a, "YES!" But I didn't really care. I had tried to tell them, what was going on, but they just wouldn't listen! I had had enough. I got back up on my feet and wiped the soot off of me, much to the surprise of Snuggles and her Master. My eye twitched as I then glared at them and used a Double Team. Powered by anger and new power from my evolution, I created 10 whole copies! Snuggles look intimidated and she had every right to be. I had every one of them (myself included) to different spots around her. She looked around, shocked, and saw one of them come at her, she whipped towards it and blasted it with a Confusion, seeing another clone she pivoted around and unleashed another devestating Confusion. Two came at her from both sides and she used a powerful Confusion on one, and then dropped to the floor and let the other fly over her and as it passed over her she nailed it with a Thunder Bolt. A final clone came at her from the front, and she stood up and hit it with a Thunder Bolt, but as she felt the telltale feel of Teleport being used that only another Psychic can, she tried to turn around, but was stabbed straight through (it didn't actually cut her, it just hurt a BUNCH, I didn't want to kill her). I then let the Pyscho Blade dissipate and as she turned around a, another Thunder Bolt already forming on her hands, I hit her with a Psychic. It wasn't overly effective against her, but it still hurt, the TB she had charged up fizzled away. I sat down next to her and said, "You okay? I really did a number on you there."

She looked at me weakly and said, "No, I'll be fine. But, why aren't you finishing me off?"

I sighed and handed her an Oran berry I had with me as I said, "Because I'm not a wild pokemon, I already have a trainer, I was just going on a walk by myself."

**E/N: Now, assuming Y'all didn't just skip here, it would be great if you could leave a review on the chapter, I promise I'll love you eternally (for about five minutes) if you do! Now, the new pokemon story is going to be another Oc centric thing, because I find working with the canon characters so boring. In it there will be some canon character appearances though, so there's that. I don't want to give to much away, but I'll say that. The idea is kind of dumb, but the story is at the very least, not-sh*tty. I'm sure the few of you who regularly read my junk might like it. I'll end this with giving you the name of my work in progress.**

**_Dementemon_****. That's it! Bye bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Lol, your name!

**A/N: Hello World! Here is the next chapter in my ever growing story! I don't really have much of an excuse for not updating in forever. Between schoolwork, video-games, and general laziness I just couldn't get to work on this. But that is over now! I can't promise that the next chapter will be any soon, so sorry about that. A bit of good news is that there's still a bit of room left for Ocs! Shoot me a PM or leave a character description in the review I'm sure every last one of my readers will definitely leave because they are all thoughtful people! Two more things, one, I'm in need of people I can play video-games with, all of my friends don't use their computers for gaming, so if any of you have a steam account, tell me your steam name and I'll send you a request, and secondly, please check out my new story, Dementemon. It's a bit bad right now, but I'm working on it! **

**tl;dr, well read it anyway! And then read the chapter!**

Snuggles (god I can't help but laugh a little inside each time I say that) looked at me blankly before saying, "But you-"

"Gave no indication of hostility or illl will and dodged several attacks instead of retaliating," I interrupted her, it may've been rude, but I really didn't care at the moment.

She thought about that for a moment before she started to say, "Why didn't you just say something?"

My eye twitched again, "Don't go down that path, so help me please don't-"

"Hey! What are you doing to my Snuggles!" the human ran over to us looking worried/pissed about what was going on between us.

"Not aggroing her out of nowhere, I can tell you that," I know he can't understand me, but some of the humans can seem to get the gist of what there pokemon is saying and he looked like he understood Snuggles (snigger) pretty well, so he should understand me well enough.

The human paused, "Well, you aren't hurting her, but, what's going on here?"

I sighed and walked over to him, grabbing a pokeball from his belt (much to his protest) and clicked it against myself, to show that nothing happened.

"Wait a second, you have a trainer!?"

Now he gets it, flipping moron. I nodded, doing my absolute best not to give him a look that conveyed my feelings. Instead I gave my attention to the meager fist aid I could provide to Snuggles (snicker), unfortunately though, I wasn't really good at this sort of stuff, the only real solution would be to get her to a pokémon center.

I stretched my arms before saying to Snuggles (lol), "I can't really do you much, you need to get to a pokémon center, and you need to be in a pokéball while your trainer is going there.

I turned around, effectively cutting off any response from Snuggles (god, just, that name) and grabbed a pokéball from the trainers belt (he didn't even bother protesting this time) and pointed at it, and then to his kirlia on the floor. I repeated the motion a few times until he got the message.

When it finally dawned on him what I meant, he shook his head worriedly, saying, "But I can't put Snuggles away! What if a wild pokémon comes? Or what if I trip or something? I need Snuggles to help me!"

I glared at him, his goofiness was starting to become annoying to me, I pointed at the pokéball and Snuggles (to annoyed to laugh) and then slid my arm tip thing across my throat, the universal sign of death. The trainer paled, her wounds weren't anywhere near that bad, but I just wanted to get this dummkopf to go along with what I said.

He hesitated still saying, "W-what about wild pokémon?"

I restrained a sigh and pointed a finger at myself.

The moron finally gave in and pulled out a normal pokéball which he put Snuggles into. I started to lead him back to the city, while he lit the way with a flashlight. The trip there was only interrupted by some zigzagoons (I don't even know how they got there, I was just glad for something to release my frustration on). When we finally reached the city the trainer dashed for the pokémon center upon seeing it. I didn't even want to bother following him, so instead I went over to the hotel and crawled into bed next to Flare, waking her up while I did so unfortunately.

"MMmmm, Link?"

I closed my eyes as I responded, "Yeah?"

"Why're you so cold?"

I yawned as I said, "I went for a walk earlier, now tired."

Flare didn't speak, instead opting to grab me closer to her, she felt warm. I fell asleep in her embrace, not overly happy, but at the very least, content. . . . If anything woke me up just then, then I would kill it mercilessly . . . with fire if I could manage it.

{[*]}

I looked over the dense forest, barely able to see five feet in front of me. It wasn't foggy, but for some reason the shadows in-between trees were so dark that I couldn't even see a blade of grass through them.

I started walking through the trees, not knowing where I was going, but feeling as though I should move. The wind whistled through the leaves of the tree, creating the faint sound of a tune that sounded familiar, but I couldn't for the life of me remember where I had heard it or what it was called.

The rustle of the grass seemed to mock me.

Suddenly I was running, I don't know why, but I knew I had to run like my life depended on it, because I had a feeling it did. Something was chasing me. I couldn't hear it, I didn't dare try to see it, but it was definitely there, running after me. Going fast, very fast, faster than I was. It was gaining on me.

Suddenly I was in a clearing, the haunting melody was still playing, louder now, not through the leaves of trees, but by itself, as if played by an invisible group of musicians. It wasn't chasing me now, it was waiting. Not waiting for me to leave the clearing. Leaving the clearing would be, . . . wrong. No, it was waiting for something else.

Something moved out of the corner of my eyes. I quickly turned towards it, only to see empty air. A rustle of grass made me to turn my right, seeing only empty air again. I heard a twig snap and turned fast enough to see a pair of violet eyes that were so light they were almost blue, the might've been blue, I only saw them for a fraction of a second.

There was a giggle. A maddeningly familiar giggle. One that made me feel like I should know who it belonged to and how to respond.

A flash of pink, a splatter of blue, the forest clearing was being filled with splotches of colors that seemed so familiar, but I just couldn't figure out where in the world I had ever seen them.

Suddenly my vision went dark, like the shadows of the forest had swarmed around me. I saw a light in the distance, I started walking towards it. The light was getting close, closer than it should've been at the speed I was going.

Suddenly, the light rushed forwards to reveal one of the creepiest smiles I had ever seen just coming towards me at mach speeds! I couldn't dodge, I couldn't stop it, I could only stand there as it rammed into me.

I shot forward in the bed, sweat covering my face, my chest heaving with deep breaths, like I actually had been running. I had somehow managed not to wake Flare, but Tali had seen me and was looking at me with a mixture of curiosity and worry. I felt the blankets, making sure that this was real. It must've been a dream, a really bad dream.

Tali was still looking at me so I teleported out of the bed and next to her, stumbling a little as I did so. I was so weak I could barely walk. I had to lean on Tali as we headed over to the couch, only to find it taken by B-loom. Cinder was curled up in a corner on a pillow, but I think we might've woke her up. Tali and I made our way to the edge of the wall farthest from B-loom and Cinder and sat against it.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I didn't use Calm Mind because my wits were still scattered.

We sat against the wall for a little bit before Tali said, "Link, what's wrong? You're shivering like you've been hit by an Icy Wind and you can barely walk, what's go on cutey?"

I took another breath before I said, "I had a, I had a dream."

Tali looked at me curiously, "Go on."

"No, not a dream, it was more like a nightmare," I took another deep breath to steady myself, "I was in- I was in. . . a forest, yeah. I think- yeah- there was something chasing me, and- and I ran, and then. . ."

Tali looked more worried for me now, "And then?"

I shook my head, "I can't remember, it's just a blur. The details of what I already told you are getting harder to remember by the second."

Tali thought on this, but couldn't seem to understand much more than I could out of it.

I sighed and stood up on shaky legs saying, "I better get breakfast going for everybody, toast as usual?"

Tali looked at me and said, "Link, you aren't well, let us deal with the breakfast today."

I stretched my back and said with a light chuckle, "Sorry, but I don't think any of you could get it set up, besides I'm already feeling better, and it was just a bad dream is all. If I let this get me down then, . . . well I can't really think of where the rest of that sentence goes, but I'm still making breakfast for you lot!" I flashed her a confident, reassuring smile.

She looked a little uneasy about it, but Tali didn't object as I went over to the kitchen and made several plates of toast for everyone. When I was finished everyone was already up. B-loom was eyeing the toast oddly, but I gave a Flare a look that said, "Help the noob please."

Flare nodded and started to explain the whole thing as I put jam on the last pieces of toast. B-loom wasn't put off by the toast, but she was curious. As I used my super epic telekinetic powers to hand everyone there plate, I gave Cinder a plate that had different colored jam from the others.

Looking at Cinder I said, "I mixed the Oran and the Pecha jam, that was your favorite," my head hurt a bit and a small frown wanted to form on my face (which I refused to allow it to), "Right?"

Cinder gave me a thankful smile and said, "Yes, thank you very much Ralts."

I didn't bother correcting her as I ate my own toast, completely ignoring the waves of annoyance that two certain pokémon were exuding. I quickly finished my toast and heard a knock on the door as a warning that Heather was coming in.

She came in to see all of us on the floor (the chairs for the table were too small for us) eating toast. She looked like she was going to say something about it, but a quick look from me just made her shove that question in a dark hole somewhere in her brain. I could actually feel the question being repressed in her head.

"Ok team, we're going to try and take on the gym! I feel that we can take it easily! It's a fighting type gym so it shouldn't be any problem for you Link, but I want to train the rest of you if I can."

Most of us nodded. Some of us ignored in her favor of toast.

Heather sighed and said, "Five more minutes and then we're going."

{[*]


	13. Chapter 13: Epic music makes this better

**A/N: A new chapter! Yay! They're finally getting to the gym! Yay! I found at where the exclamation mark is on my keyboard! Yay! Read the story and leave a review! Yay (this yay is only for the people who're leaving a review T^T)!**

The gym leader stood before us, Brawley. His spiky blue hair showing off an impressive knowledge of the use of hair gel.

"So, you're the girl who wants to challenge my gym huh? Well let me tell you now, I'm no push over!"

Heather smirked confidently and said, "Well I'm pretty great myself! So how about we get this match started!"

Brawley grinned and took a step back and said, "Lets do it then! Machop, come on out!"

A machop came out of the pokéball, confident smile in place, he was ready to go.

"Ok then! Tali, lets show this chump what you can do!"

Tali was let out of her ball with a flourish. She landed on all fours a toothy smile overtaking her features, "Ok, who's getting their ass handed to them?!"

The Machop didn't say anything, and instead just grinned wider.

Silence could be heard throughout the arena as Heather and Brawly sized each other up. Heather cut the silence first shouting, "Tali! Start this off with a Howl!"

Tali raised her head high and let loose a loud, soul piercing Howl. Even the confident Machop looked a little unnerved by it. He looked even more disturbed when Tali lowered her head and Leered at him with battle-hungry eyes. I shivered, those eyes were scary even when you weren't at the other end of them.

Brawley grinned and bellowed, "I like your spirit girl! But don't think a little wolf whistle will keep us down! Machop, use Bulk Up!"

Machop shook his head and flexed his muscles, making them bigger than they had been previously.

"Alrighty! Tali, get in there quick and blind Machop with a Sand Attack!" Heather wasted no time in telling Tali her next move.

Tali quickly sprinted towards Machop, (I'll be honest, I don't know if The Machop was a dude or a girl, but to be honest, I can't really deal with the mental image of that pokémon being female, so I'm saying Machop is man) he leaned back insticually expecting a direct attack, only to get sand sprayed into his eyes (I also have no clue where the sand came from, the field was clean, and made of metal. . . . Best not to dwell on it).

Tali didn't need to be told by Heather to go in for an attack at this point, and leapt forward with a Fire Fang already creating smoke in her mouth. But as Brawley had said, Machop was no push-over. He had obviously been through quite a few battles, and knew that an actual attack was sure to follow a Sand Attack.

Machop jumped to the side, nimbly dodging the Fire Fang, but he wasn't done. He quickly charged up a Karate Chop, the energy glowing around his hand. It didn't take long for the attack to find it's target.

Tali was sent back several feet from the force of the super-effective blow. Even without the hit being super-effective, I could tell that it would do a fair amount of damage to any opponent. This Brawley guy would not be as easy as the last gym leader.

Tali got up on shaky legs and snarled at the Machop, ready to charge him again at Heather's word, but it never came. Tali looked at Heather confusedly before being put back in her pokéball. Heather had chosen to switch her out.

Barely a second passed before Heather sent out Cinder. She looked a little unsure of herself, but after receiving a reassuring smile from me she looked a bit better. Which I think makes it fairly obvious that my smiles have magical properties and are a power I must learn to control.

"Cinder, hit Machop with a Will-o-wisp!" Heather was not wasting time in this battle.

Ghostly balls of flame appeared around Cinder before they launched themselves at Machop, going in for him at the sides. The Machop was still just as agile however, and jumped forward to avoid the Will-o-wisps. However, The Machop had activated her trap card and ran straight into a head on Quick attack. Cinder should've taken the opportunity to follow up with an Ember, but she was still pretty new to this sort of stuff I guess. Her Quick attack, did have another effect though, intentional or not. It threw Machop straight into the Will-o-wisps, burning him pretty badly.

The Machop grunted and stood up, flinching a bit from the pain of the burns. He hadn't taken to much damage, but the burns would limit his movement, and whittle his stamina down over time. His time in this fight now had a timer.

"Machop! Don't let one little attack get you down! Get in there with a Low kick!" Brawley had finally given his pokémon a command.

Even burned, Machop was still incredibly fast, managing to get in and under Cinder before she could even hope of reacting. Cinder grunted a bit from the pain, and started to get up, but was cut off by a swift Karate chop from Machop. Followed by another and another. Machop was merciless in his beating.

Cinder wasn't doing too well, and would probably be finished off in the next hit. But the Machop stopped mid-swing and recoiled in pain. The burns! Even a novice like Cinder could see an opportunity as big as that. She inhaled deeply, and then let loose a Roar that was like rolling thunder! I don't quite know how it happened after that, but Machop was sent straight back into his pokéball. Brawley, and even Heather seemed a bit stunned after that display.

Brawley spoke first, "Sorry, about that, I try to have my pokemon fight honorably, but Machop gets a little carried away sometimes. I'll have a 'talk' with him about it later."

Heather gave a weak smile and said, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Brawley just smiled a bit and went for his next pokéball, he sent it out to reveal a smiling makuhita.

"You may have scared Machop away for now, but Makuhita is more than able to be a worthy opponent!"

I was worried about this one. It was obviously quite stronger, Cinder was wounded and already on her last legs. If she was going against an opponent who was even tougher than before, . . . I didn't want to really think about it. I stood up and looked at Heather pointedly. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow before nodding. She instinctively raised up Cinder's pokéball, but, I again caught Heather's eye. I still remembered the "No pokéball promise."

Heather just sighed and said, "Cinder get out of there, Link, switch in!"

As I walked onto the field, Cinder rubbed against me on her way out. I wasn't really paying attention to her though. Brawley's eyes hardened and I saw him sizing me up. I knew I had a huge type advantage against Makuhita. The one thing I wasn't sure of was if it would be able to land enough hits on me before I could take him out.

Heather stretched and sat down on the gym floor, having long since figured out that I was more effective without her commands.

Brawley quirked an eyebrow at Heather's behavior, but said nothing.

I stood in front of Heather, and took a deep breath, using Calm Mind. Suddenly my mind was much clearer. I looked at Makuhita with a cold precision. We kept staring at each other for while. Until Brawley shouted, "Makuhita! Get in there with a Vital Throw!"

Makuhita dashed forward with a speed betraying it's looks. But I was still faster.

I stood still until Makuhita was almost on me, and then spun to the right and behind him, a Pyscho cut forming near instantly on my arm. I slashed the Makuhita right across the back, sending him forward, but I wasn't quite done. I used the opportunity to hit him with a Psychic while he couldn't retaliate.

Makuhita was sent farther still. I waited for the ref to call me the winner, but to my surprise, Makuhita just got up and brushed himself off before turning around and grinning that same grin from earlier. I had underestimated him.

I could practically hear Brawley's smile as he shouted, "Alrighty, Makuhita! Get in there fast and keep her on guard with Arm thrust!"

My eye twitched upon hearing Brawley call me a _her_ and I could hear Heather snickering. I'm fairly certain that Makuhita could tell I was a dude as well by the way he chuckled.

I was snapped out of my reverie by seeing a powerful punch come out of no where. I was barely able to step to the side in time to avoid it, but another hit followed me, and I wasn't able to dodge this one. The punch hit me right in the chest, causing me to stumble. Before I was able to retaliate another Arm thrust hit me right in the place I assume was my solar plexus. It's hard to know these things in a different body, Okay!

Before another hit could be landed on me I teleported away from Makuhita. And threw a Psychic at him, it was a direct hit, but he didn't even look phased! How tough was this guy?!

"Makuhita, lose the distance with another Arm thrust, then while she's cornered hit her with a Reversal!"

I didn't even have time to be annoyed as Makuhita closed the distance between us in a second. I quickly used Teleport to get out of the combo this time, but instead just teleported myself behind him. Makuhita reacted pretty quickly and started to turn around, but he just ran himself into my Psycho cut. After the first Cut connected I quickly formed a second one on my arm and hit him with it, getting another direct hit. I saw Makuhita stumble. Realizing that this was my chance I quickly hit him a Psychic point blank. He just barely managed to stand his ground. But when he looked at me, I saw a grim smile on his lips. Without warning he hit me full force with an attack that could only have been Reversal. The attack was devastating, it's power knocking me straight into the air. I could barely think, my body was so overloaded with pain. As I reached the apex of my ascent upwards, I was able to use a Calm Mind. My mind thinking clearly again, time seemed to slow as I analyzed the situation. If I hit the ground, I was out. Makuhita was obviously going to for another hit on me as I reached the ground. Also, if Reversal had this much damage, then Makuhita must be on his last legs as well. I should only need one good hit on him to take him out, but I still wanted to avoid getting knocked out myself. The answer hit me and time returned to normal.

I turned myself around midair and used another Calm mind as I started to fall. My surroundings became clearer. I shut my eyes and kept falling. I used another, I could feel the energy in the air around me. I was getting close to the ground. I used one last Calm mind, and then put my hands out in front of me, facing Makuhita. I concentrated all my energy into my hands, putting everything I had into this one last attack. Just as I reached about one foot above Makuhita, I snapped my eyes open and let out the most powerful Psychic I could muster! The attack was visible to the whole audience as a large purple cyclone of power. The attack caught Makuhita completely off guard and sent him straight into the ground. I didn't have time to check if he was knocked out as the force of the hit also knocked me backwards. I hit the ground and still took some hits, but the blast had interrupted the speed I had acquired from the fall.

I got up on shaky legs and looked over where I had last seen Makuhita. To my surprise, there was a decent sized hole in the ground. Walking over to it showed me a _very_, unconscious Makuhita. I sighed happily, and ignoring the looks of astonishment coming from everybody who had a face, walked out of the battlefield, and set myself down near Cinder. I felt her move closer until she was leaning against me, but I didn't really care. She was warm, and I was tired.


	14. chapter 14: Rage Much?

**A/N: Hello World! Boom! Check it! An update! Read it! Review it or suffer through crappy plot holes that could be pointed out by you! The Reader!**

Eventually, Brawley and Heather got over their astonishment and started their battle again, deciding to ignore the large hole I had created in the arena.

Brawley sent out a Meditite, not saying anything as he waited patiently for Heather to make her choice. Heather frowned for a moment, but sent then wordlessly sent Tali back out. Brawley frowned a little at the type dis-advantage, but still said nothing. The silence continued until Heather took the initiative and shouted, "Tali, use Howl!"

Tali immediately let out another blood-curdling shriek, making even the calm Meditite flinch. Brawley then decided to make his own move, "Meditite, use Bulk Up!"

The meditite in question, covered itself in a small psychic glow before getting rid of it to show that it's muscles had grown.

Heather decided to quit messing around and shouted, "Alright, Tali, get in there and use Fire Fang!" I wasn't sure I agreed with Heather's choice to not use Tali's super-effective attack, but I guess Heather had a plan. . . . Hopefully.

Tali started sprinting across the battle field, mouth open in anticipation and flames already starting to flicker between her teeth, but Brawley had other plans, "Quickly! Meditite, use Reflect!" Meditite concentrated and a blue screen of light appeared in front of him just before Tali chomped down on Meditite's arm with a mouth full of fire! Thanks to the protection provided by the last minute Reflect, Meditite was looking as though he hadn't even been hit! He was even able to quickly knock Tali away without the use of a move.

This is what confused me, although Meditite had countered, he hadn't use a Move. What would make him do that?

My train of thought was quickly derailed as Brawley shouted, "Meditite! Use Focus Punch!"

Heather's eyes widened, an attack as powerful as that would knock Tali right out, but hopefully, Heather would be able to find the flaw in the powerful move.

"Tali! Use Bite as fast as you can!" Heather added extra emphasis to her command by throwing her arm forward and pointing at Meditite. Tali charged forward as fast as she could, knowing the devastating power of that move if it succeeded!

As fast as Tali was though, Meditite had obviously received training with this move and was just about finished! Tali was right in front of Meditite, when he suddenly opened his eyes and let the Focus Punch swing, he had been waiting for her! Meditite swung his super-charged fist straight out Tali point blank. To meet thin air! Tali had reacted superbly and ducked under the punch, and was now rising up straight towards Meditite's neck! Tali gripped Meditite inbetween her teeth and tossed him to the ground! She was going all out though and didn't plan on giving Meditite a chance to charge up another Focus Punch! She dashed at him with a Fire Fang leaving embers in her wake! All the poor pokemon could do was take it. Tali was relentless, and even with Meditites training he wasn't able to recover after that. It was almost scary how brutal she was to the poor guy. Brawley had to recall Meditite just to stop Tali from playing with it's unconscious body like a ragdoll.

Brawley didn't say a word as he sent Machop back out. Heather started to give Tali a command, but Tali wasn't listening. Some internal switch had been flicked inside her, she was out for blood. Her eyes were not the playful teasing ones I had become used to, they were focused, deadly, and hungry. The emotions coming from her were like primal instincts than anything else. She was no longer Tali, my playful funny mate, she was Poochyena, a wild animal filled with nothing but instinct and urge for blood. It scared me.

Machop came out still burned, but still wearing his confident smirk. Poochyena growled at the cocky pokemon and let out her worst Howl yet. She charged the pokemon without thinking, she was not messing around. Even Machop was left a little surprised at her ferociousness, leaving him wide open for the mouth full of fire Poochyena had so thoughtfully prepared for him. Adding fire to his already burned skin could not have been nice feeling. Machop growled and nailed her hard with a Karate Chop. Poochyena was too enraged to even register the wound. She rushed recklessly at Machop, no fear. Machop was ready this time however, and charging straight at him wasn't going to cut it. I assume Brawley was giving commands, but I was too focused on the fight to hear anything other than the sound of the two Pokemon going at it. Another Karate Chop was delivered to Poochyena once again. This process repeated once more, twice, three times. Poochyena was barely standing, wounds all over her body. Even fueled by her thirst for victory, she was nearing her limit. She glared once more at her foe and started to Howl, but louder than before. The Howl became louder, more throaty and rising in intensity, until finally, it evolved into an ear-shattering Roar! Poochyena was surrounded by an intense white light! When the light dissipated, a ferocious Mightyena stood, wounds still present, but less evident in her new powerful, lean body. Machop took a step back when Mightyena finally lowered her gaze to him. Mightyena took a step forward, and in blur of speed was right in front of Machop, she had already stooped low so that her maw was at the Machop's chest, and opening her mouth closed it around the smaller pokemon's body with a sickening Crunch. Lifting the Pokemon up she threw him to the floor in much the same we she threw Meditite. Machop weakly started to charge up another Karate Chop, but Mightyena was already standing over him. She got low, looked him in the eyes, and Roared right in his face. Machop went out for the count.

Mightyena stood and Roared one last time, and then fell to the ground, her wounds getting the best of her. I felt Cinder holding me still. I realized I'd been shaking. She curled around and just offered support. The side of Tali I'd just seen was near traumatizing.


End file.
